A Tale of Two Brother's
by TatsuUzumaki
Summary: This is a Naruto A/U where he has a brother and they both receive a demon. They are adopted into loving families but still hated because of their burden. There will be plenty of Original Character's seen in this story for obvious reason's when the time come's. Rated T for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**TatsuUzumaki: Hello/Kon'nichiwa to my fellow FanFictionian's. My name is TatsuUzumaki and I thank each and every one of you who have come to at least read my attempt at a story. I shall do my best to make this a good story since I have had many of the chapter's running through my head, however I do need some help. See in this story it is an AU (alternant universe) for one of my favorite anime's Naruto, I know like there aren't enough but please bear with me here. In this AU Naruto has a brother named Hariken (Hurricane in Japanese thanks to Google Translate). I would say more but that would ruin the story don't you think lol. Anyway I am currently at a road block for most of the other chapter's as I planned on Naruto and Hariken to have multiple girlfriend's/wives later on, so you the readers can give me your opinion(s) at the end of this. Again I thank you all for reading this first chapter and I will post more when I have time from work, until then read, review, and long live anime.**

 **TU: As a disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the manga's character's nor would I ever claim to be the owner of it.**

 **A Tale of Two Brother's.**

The day of October 10th was supposed to be another ordinary day for Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. They were about to be parents to two baby boys, much to the surprise of them both as the Uzumaki Clan was vastly known for having mostly girls and very few boys. However fate has a way of just throwing an exploding kunai in your face at just the right time to make a once happy day into your worst nightmare made real.

Somehow, in some way both the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Kyuubi no Okami have decided to make Konohagakure their personal battle ground for an East meets West show down. Minato and Kushina are sadly right in the middle of it and this is where we find them in the middle of an argument as two of the most dangerous demons in history clash against one another.

"Minato (cough) there has to be another way to stop them (cough cough)." says Kushina as she holds both her newborn sons close to her. "I am deeply sorry my love, but there is no other way for me to stop these two from completely destroying our home. Besides I am almost out of chakra from transporting these two as far from the village as I could and you barely have enough to stop them with your chakra chains." says Minato as he breaths heavily from near exhaustion. Minato wasn't far from the truth as both demons just appeared out of nowhere and began fighting right in the middle of the village before he was able to transport them 10 miles from Konoha along with his wife and sons.

Kushina looks at her newborn sons with tear filled eyes. Naruto, the loud spiky haired blond, and his brother Hariken, the silent spiky red head. Both with similar whisker birthmarks on their cheeks where the only difference is that Naruto has three while Hariken only has two. Minato looks to his sons as well and gently places a hand on Kushina's shoulder "If there was ANY other way for me to stop them I would do it, but sadly I am forced to seal them inside our boys." he softly tells her through the sounds of war behind them. Kushina looks to Minato with anger in her eyes "Don't you know (cough) what they will go through Minato? All the hate, pain, and (cough cough) suffering the village has gone through they will throw at our sons tenfold and not even Sarutobi will be able to protect them both from it (cough)." she all but screams at Minato since Naruto finally decided to join his brother in blissful slumber. Minato, despite being absolutely afraid of his wife right now, grins like a fool and hugs his family close to whisper in Kushina's ear "Our sons will be fine. Sarutobi will follow my finally wish and our boys will be safe, I promise." he tells her. Looking into Minato's eyes Kushina can find no trace of a lie in his eye or on his face, and heaving a heavy sigh she relents "Fine, but this will be the only argument in this (cough) or any other life I will EVER lose to you (cough)." she says as she lays the boys down next to each other on the soft cool grass under the full moons light.

Minato, with tears in his eyes, flies through the hand seals and shouts " **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style).** " and suddenly a sealing alter appears under both his sons. Staring at the two mighty beasts Minato flies through another pair of hand seals and cries out " **Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method).** " And just as quickly the Shinigami of Death appears behind Minato and Kushina "I love you." Minato says one last time as the jutsu's take hold sealing half the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra into Minato and half the Kyuubi no Okami's chakra into Kushina "I love you too Minato, Naruto, and Hariken." Kushina says as the last tears fall and both new parents fall protectively over their sons in death as the Fox is sealed within Naruto and the Wolf inside Hariken.

 **2 ½ hours later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, and a group of 60 ANBU strong arrive at the most heartbreaking scene any of them have ever seen. In front of them their beloved Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina lay dead, each protectively hugging one of their sons who are still sleeping blissfully unaware of what has happened in the first three hours of their birth. "What shall we do now Hokage-sama?" asks one of the ANBU closest to Sarutobi. Closing his eyes and pulling out his pipe as always he calmly states "We need to take these children back to the village and give Minato and his wife a proper burial." Lighting his pipe and taking a long draw off of it before exhaling slowly. The ANBU waste no time in following their Hokage's order's and quickly gathers the children and fallen hero's to return to the village.

 **One short hour later**

Sarutobi, and one the ANBU that was with him, walk out of the Hokage Mansion with Naruto and Hariken. A large crowd had gathered to hear their Sandaime's speech following the attack of the Fox and Wolf, many had been lost but thankfully not as many as it would have been if it was solely the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Holding both the boys high Sarutobi shouts out for everyone to hear "Behold your savior's!" he says proudly as this was the final wish of Namikaze Minato, to have his sons viewed as hero's.

One of the villager's misunderstands and asks "So those are the great Fox and Wolf demons that attacked us?"

"I say kill them while they are weak and vulnerable!" another shouts from the crowd.

Soon chants of "Kill the demons!" and "Avenge the Yondaime!" could be heard and Sarutobi fearing for the boys says "No! These children are not the demons themselves! They are-" but he is suddenly cut off as the ANBU next to him hands over Hariken to Sarutobi and 12 other ANBU surround them for fear of a riot. Some of the villager's over react and start to shout "They are protecting the demons!" and then all hell breaks loose as the crowd, now filled with some vengeful shinobi, swarm around them and knock Naruto high into the air. The crowd falls silent as Naruto is caught by Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame Clan "If I am correct in saying, I believe Hokage-sama said that these children are not the demons themselves. If that is the case am I correct in assuming that the demons are sealed with in the children?" asks Shibi. Sarutobi merely nods his head in firm affirmation of Shibi's assessment "Then in killing the children would that not just release the demons back upon us to finish what they started?" the Aburame head asks in a normal tone of voice as if all of this was common knowledge. "That is correct Shibi-kun." Sarutobi says in a firm voice as Shibi calmly walks up to him. "If I may Hokage-sama, I and the other clan heads wish to speak with you in private, if you please?" Shibi asks as the other clan heads surround him and Sarutobi, sending glares to all within sight practicly saying "Make a move towards the children and die." making everyone except for the Hokage and his ANBU shiver in fear. Upon seeing this Sarutobi can only sigh "Of course Shibi-kun, right this way." he says as he gently carries both boys back into Hokage Mansion followed closely by the 13 founding clan heads of Konohagakure.

 **TU: So what do you all think? I do apologize if this first chapter sounds like the beginning of any other Naruto fanfic on here but for me it was the best way to start off since this is my first story. Anyway as I said please leave a review telling me what you think and also leave an answer to my poll at the end of this for the women in Naruto's and Hariken's lives. I am trying to make it even between the two of them and I know some of the women you may not like but please bear with me and if you have your own personal recommendation please leave it in your review along with a "why" she should be with either of them. I also know the in a shinobi's world life is too short to worry about age in a lover and this is also fictional so I can work with older character's, but I refuse to pair either of them with Tsunade-sama. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and LONG LOVE ANIME!**

 **Tsunade: What exactly is wrong with me being with either of the boys?**

 **TU: No offense meant Tsunade-sama, but you are rather old. –ducks under a flying couch-**

 **Tsunade: I'll show you whose "old" you disrespectful little gaki! –cracks knuckles-**

 **TU: Um…a little help guys and gals? –runs out the door-**

 **Tsunade: GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN GAKI! Everyone take care and as TU said long live anime. –runs after TU to teach him a lesson-**

 **The Women**

Hyuuga Hinata

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

TenTen

Tayuya

Fuu

Ni'i Yugito

Haku (female)

Cho (a **TU** original character)

Toketsu(a **TU** original character)

Temari

Kin


	2. Chapter 2

**TU: Hey there everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up and running but my laptop finally decided to die on me after 14yrs. The poll for Naruto's and Hariken's women is still open so please leave a review with your options. I take any and all suggestions seriously so don't be scared.**

 **Tsunade: -busts down the door- There you are gaki, I've been looking everywhere for you! –cracks knuckles-**

 **TU: Tsunade-sama please, I was only speaking the truth. Besides, one person did leave a review defending you. –shows her the review- See for yourself.**

 **Tsunade: -looks at the screen reading said review- Well thank you Rebmul, nice to see that not all of you gaki's lack respect for your elders.**

 **TU: -rolls eyes and mumbles to myself- Kiss-up.**

 **Tsunade: What was that?**

 **TU: N-nothing Tsunade-sama! Now on to the disclaimers.**

 **TU: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, if I did then Pervy Sage would still be alive.**

 **A Tale of Two Brother's: Ch.2**

 **Hokage Mansion**

As Sarutobi walks into Hokage Mansion he gently hands off the Uzumaki brother's to two ANBU. "Watch these boys with your lives, and if ANYTHING should happen to them then may Kami have mercy on you." Sarutobi says while flaring his chakra to make his point well known to them. The ANBU, too nervous to say anything, slightly bow and walk off into a separate room to look after their charges quietly.

After heaving a heavy sigh Sarutobi walks into his office at the top of the mansion and patiently waits for the thirteen clan heads to arrive while pulling out his trusty pipe. As he wait's watching the smoke slowly float up towards the ceiling he can't help but wonder "I wonder why Shibi-kun and the other's wish to speak to me about the boys? They couldn't possibly want to-"Sarutobi is brought out of his thoughts hearing a knock on the door. "Come in." he says in his normal grandfatherly voice and no sooner than the words leave his lips the doors gently open revealing the thirteen clan heads.

First to walk in is Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame Clan who are well known for working alongside insects known as Kikaichuu which have the ability to absorb another's chakra until they either surrender or die. Next is Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka Clan who are best known throughout the village to work with their canine companions, speaking of which Tsume's companion Kuromaru the one eyed wolf. Followed by Tsume is none other than Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha Clan wielders of the Sharigan and the largest ego's within Konohagakure.

After Fugaku is Yuuhi Kasumi (A/N: I am not very good at making up names for characters so I am using lesser known Naruto manga/anime characters from ) head of the Yuuhi Clan and Konoha's leading experts in Genjutsu. Next is Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan and wielder's of the Byakugan. At one time the Hyuuga and Uchiha were both known for their ego's but ever since Hiashi lost both his wife and brother he decided that the path the Hyuuga Clan was on needed to change, and so he did away with the Branch Family by declaring the Caged Bird Seal illegal within the Hyuuga Clan. Afterwards the seal was never used again which spared a lot of future Hyuuga's from suffering within their own family.

Following Hiashi were Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi also known as the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. Each of the three was the head of their clan's. The Akimichi's were best known for their powerful jutsu's and expertise in the culinary arts. The Nara's were more known for the laid back life style, strategic prowess, and shadow manipulation jutsu's. The Yamanaka's were widely known for their mind manipulation jutsu's and as being some of the top interrogation specialists within Konoha.

Right after the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio was Haruno Kizashi, head of the Haruno Clan who were best known for their Inner Persona ability which allowed them to retain all forms of information. Nest was the Sandaime's brother Sarutobi Nishi. Since Hiruzen was the Hokage, Nishi took the mantle of Clan Head of the Sarutobi Clan, who were known for having the strength, agility, and flexibility of ape's which made them excellent in Taijutsu. Next to walk in together were Mitarashi Kanpachi and Shinkotama Hisan, each being the respective clan head. The Mitarashi's were known for their connection to the legendary dragons and deadly knowledge of the human body, whereas the Shinkotama Clan was known for their Spirit Weapon gift which granted them the knowledge to forge the perfect weapon for the clan member in question.

The final clan leader to walk in was also the youngest of them all, Hatake Kakashi. After the death of his father Kakashi was the only member left which made him the clan leader by default making him the village's only leading expert in the ways of assassination. After Kakashi walked in he closed the door behind him gently and they all stood calmly and respectfully in front of their Hokage.

Putting away his pipe Hiruzen looks toward the Aburame head "So Shibi-kun, would you mind explaining to me why all of you wish to speak with me? I have a good idea but some clarification would be most helpful." he states in a calm voice. With a simple nod Shibi begins "Of course Hokage-sama. The matter of which we all wish to speak to you about involves the two young and only living Uzumaki Clan members. We all feel that to better protect the children, and thus insure that they grow safely and away from the rather harsh treatment of the village's populace, they should be adopted." finishes the Aburame head. To say Hiruzen was shocked would be a vast understatement, for the look on his face would make the Raikage bust a gut, and we all know how much of a tight ass he is. Snapping out of his stupor Hiruzen asks "So you all wish to adopt both boys into all of your clans?"

Fugaku, being the Uchiha prick that he is, scoffs at this "As if I would allow either of those demon brat's near my son Saskue or either of my niece's. You all can do as you wish with them but leave the mighty Uchiha Clan out of this madness." he says as he opens the door and leaves. "Good riddance I say." mumbles Hisan with those who heard him nodding in agreement. After a few moments Hiashi speaks up "Hokage-sama, you are correct in assuming that we all wish to adopt the children into our families. However we are divided between them and so we propose a solution." he says with the normal Hyuuga blank expression. "A solution you say? Well let's hear it then." Hiruzen says with a soft sigh. At this time Shikaku finally speaks as Chouza politely elbows him awake "Yes Hokage-sama, as it stands six clans wish to adopt Naruto and six wish to adopt Hariken. Naruto would be adopted by the Haruno, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Yuuhi, Aburame, and Inuzuka Clans, whereas Hariken would be adopted by the Hyuuga, Shinkotama, Nara, Yamanaka, Mitarashi, and Hatake Clans." Shikaku finishes as well as muttering "bothersome village politics" to himself causing everyone to chuckle softly.

After hearing all of this Hiruzen leans back in his chair and contemplates this with himself. It wasn't a bad solution really, and neither of the boys would be over powered in the eyes of the Civilian Council. However there was the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai to consider as well. Hiruzen wasn't 100% positive, but he had a feeling that one of the boys had gained it, of course that could just be his old age getting the better of him but he just couldn't shake it. After a few minutes of silence Hiruzen finally opens his eyes causing everyone to release a sigh as they thought he had fallen asleep. "Your all in agreement with this correct?" Hiruzen asks them all. Seeing them all nod in affirmation he sighs heavily "Very well, meet me in the basement of Hokage Mansion in forty-five minutes. That will give me enough time to collect the boys and prepare everything for the adoption ceremonies." and at hearing them acknowledge him with either "Hai Hokage-sama" or in Shikaku's case "bothersome" they all file out leaving the Sandaime Hokage to his work.

 **Tsunade: Nice cliff hanger gaki, way to keep them waiting for more.**

 **TU: Uh….thanks Tsunade-sama. –looks at her suspiciously-**

 **Tsunade: What's with the look gaki?**

 **TU: I don't know Tsunade-sama, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?**

 **Tsunade: After that wonderful review from Rebmul I've decided to give you another chance. –cracks knuckles- Now what do you say?**

 **TU: -sweatdrops- Uh…..thanks Rebmul?**

 **Tsunade: Good boy. -walks away-**

 **TU: Anyway….. that's it for now everyone. As I said the poll is still open and will be for a while. If you have any friends who might find this story interesting I welcome them. Thanks again for reading and possible reviewing, take care, and LONG LIVE ANIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TU: Hey everyone! My deepest apologies for taking so long to get the next chapter up. Laptop issues, internet complications, and work.**

 **Tsunade: Sure gaki, you really expect all of these readers to by that load of baloney?**

 **TU: *sigh* Tsunade-sama, you know firsthand how it's been here. Especially since you know who showed up.**

 **?: Talking about me behind my back again Baa-chan? *glances at me* Author-teme.**

 **Me and Tsunade: *grows a tick mark* NARUTO!**

 **Naruto: Hahahaha! You guys should see your faces.**

 **Tsunade: *hits Naruto upside the head* How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?**

 **TU: *rubs my forehead* I have no time for this. Naruto I swear, if you ever call me "teme" again I will pair you with Gai and throw out the list of women for you and leave them all for Hariken.**

 **Naruto: *shocked expression and sweatdrop* Y-you wo-wouldn't d-d-d-dare?**

 **Tsunade: *grins evilly* Now Author-kun, no need to do something drastic. Besides I think pairing him with Lee-kun would be much more interesting wouldn't you say?**

 **TU: Why not both Tsunade-chan? *smiles coldly at Naruto with a twinkle in my eye***

 **Naruto: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, please for the love of Kami do not pair me with Bushy Brow and Bushy Brow-sensei.**

 **Hariken: *outside my house* NARUTO! Where are you bro? Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei sent me to find you for our joint team training session today.**

 **Naruto: *sighs in relief* Oh thank Kami, see ya later Baa-chan. *glares at me* See you around Author-** _ **sama**_ **. *poofs away***

 **Tsunade: *smiles nudging me* Well that was fun, now I see why he enjoys pranking so much.**

 **TU: *glares at her* Just remember that I also have the power to make you Master Jiraiya's personal inspirational research subject for his Icha Icha series.**

 **Tsunade: What did I do to you?**

 **TU: You figure it out, now do the disclaimers Tsunade-sama. *walks off***

 **Tsunade: TU does not own Naruto, myself, or any of our friends. *follows TU shouting* Seriously, what the hell did I do gaki?**

 **A Tale of Two Brother's CH. 3**

 **Hokage Mansion**

After his meeting with the clan heads Sarutobi went in search of the ANBU he had charged with guarding Naruto and Hariken. He didn't have to look far as they were waiting silently two doors down from the Hokage's Main Office holding the boys carefully. "I trust there were no issues with the children?" asks Sarutobi as he gently takes both boys into his arms once more. The ANBU, who at this point are mentally sighing to themselves for being relieved of the 'demons', calmly respond "Hai Hokage-sama. The children were surprisingly quiet the entire time, although we did have to scare off a few villagers who thought they could assassinate them without us knowing." Sighing Sarutobi nods his head in understanding and sends the ANBU away as he turns and makes his way towards the basement to prepare the adoption ceremony.

 **Basement of Hokage Mansion**

After collecting Naruto and Hariken, Sarutobi calmly walks down to the basement level of Hokage Mansion. Opening the only door to the basement, as far as anyone who isn't or has yet to be Hokage, Sarutobi smiles to see that two cradles have been brought down by his secretary. "I really must give young Tina a raise once this whole ordeal is over with." Sarutobi says more to himself since he is the only one down there who can understand him.

Walking over to the cradles the Sandaime Hokage places Naruto in the one on the left and Hariken in the right one. Stepping back Sarutobi smiles at seeing that both boys are sound asleep and completely oblivious to the world around them " _Rest well children, you may need it._ " He thinks to himself as he gives the boys a quick look over for any signs of injury that may need to be addressed before the ceremony.

Aside from the 3 whisker like marks on both of Naruto's cheeks and an oddly three claw shaped birthmark of Hariken's left forearm Sarutobi found nothing wrong with the boys so he left them to rest while he finishes the preparations.

Walking back towards the door to the basement Sarutobi stops in front of a beautifully crafted china cabinet. Looking at the cabinet one could see the design of a Sakura Tree covering the entire front with petals falling all over the front. Opening the doors Sarutobi reveals a single, large, solid black wooden box. Gazing at the box the Sandaime Hokage can see the silver dragon and phoenix designs covering the top of the box, while along the sides are silver tree root designs with leafs.

Opening the box he reveals 14 stainless steel daggers, a dagger for each of the founding clans that built and reside within Konohagakure's walls. Taking the box and gently closing the doors to the cabinet, Sarutobi walks back over in between the two cradles. Doing a few hands sign he summons two Oak end tables next to the cradles, each with a white cloth lying flat on top of them. After summoning the tables Sarutobi begins placing six daggers on each of them for the clan heads adopting Naruto or Hariken respectfully.

Once finished placing the daggers our Sandaime Hokage places the box carefully on a beautifully designed alter to Kami that has been in the exact same spot for centuries. Yes there are alters to Kami all over Konoha but the majority of them are made of wood and polished smooth, this alter has been around since the time of the Shodai Hokage Senju Harshirama. It was made of solid interlocking pieces of gold, silver, and bronze and is considered a sacred treasure in Konoha and is only used during adoption ceremonies.

Making a small prayer and lighting all the candles at the alter Sarutobi senses a presence in the room with him and throws a kunai into a dark corner. Hearing the clang of metal on metal the person he sensed turns out to be none other than one of his former students now Sannin, Namikaze Jiraiya.

"Ah Jiraiya-kun, good to see you again. However you should know how dangerous it is to sneak up on a Hokage." says Sarutobi as he turns to face his old pupil. "Hehe, sorry about that Sarutobi-sensei, but did you really expect me to stay away from my Grandsons? Especially since they are each being adopted by 6 of the 13 clans, well 12 since that prick of an Uchiha decided not to adopt either of the boys along with the others." Jiraiya responds with a slight scowl "So need a hand getting the ceremony seals set up?" he asks cracking his knuckles

Sighing in exaggeration Sarutobi nods "Indeed I do need your help Jiraiya-kun, sadly my knowledge of Fuuinjutsu is not as extensive as your own or Minato-kun's" he says gaining a depressed look on his face. Jiraiya, actually taking the hint for once, decides its best not to make jokes at this time "It shall be my pleasure to help you Sarutobi-sensei. Where do you need me?" he asks giving all the respect he can muster towards his old sensei. Smiling softly Sarutobi points over to Naruto's cradle "If you could please draw the adoption ceremony seals around Naruto-kun and his cradle, and I shall work on Hariken-kun and his cradle. We only have a few minutes until the clan heads arrive so the sooner we start the sooner we finish." He says as he pulls a few sticks of chalk and a couple of black markers out of his Hokage robes.

A short 20 minutes later they finish their task, taking extra care not to cross their lines thus making the seals completely and utterly useless. Wiping his brow Jiraiya smiles and looks to his sensei "Well that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would sensei." he says as he double checks everything. "No, not nearly as long as I initially thought either Jiraiya-kun." says the aging Hokage "Will you be staying to watch the ceremony?" he asks as he pulls out his pipe and just lightly chews on the end of it. Shaking his head Jiraiya responds "Sadly I cannot sensei. You know as well as I how important my spy network is to Konoha and it needs my full attention now more than ever since this mess with the Fox and Wolf happened." Nodding slowly Sarutobi turns to his former pupil "Well then Jiraiya-kun, thank you for your help. I shall take it from here then, good luck." he says as he watches Jiraiya nod with a smile and then poof away.

Exactly 25 minutes later the twelve clan heads start to arrive in the basement room. The first to enter are Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi who were simply talking about their children and how they looked forward to their kids being the second coming of the great Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. Following the famous trio was Yuuhi Kasumi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Mitarashi Kanpachi lightly discussing their eldest daughters Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, and Mitarashi Anko respectfully and how they were growing up.

Following them are Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Haruno Kizashi, Sarutobi Nishi, and Shinkotama Hisan. All five clan heads were discussing weapons and trying to make some business deals amongst each other which surprised the Hokage slightly but he eventually got over it. Lastly was young Hatake Kakashi again closing the door behind him.

Nodding the Hokage motions everyone to take there place near the child they are adopting into their respective clans. As they all move to stand next to the small tables holding the silver daggers they finally notice the seals surrounding the boys and the black markings carefully drawn onto the boys' right arms. "Now that we are all here, if you all could please take a dagger and stand within one of the six circles surrounding Naruto and Hariken and we can begin the ceremony." says the Hokage as he stands within a large circle with the kanji for 'seal' drawn within as well.

Doing as their Hokage instructed Kizashi, Nishi, Chouza, Shibi, Tsume, and Kasumi all pick up a single dagger and stand around Naruto within the six circles around him and his cradle. Leaving Hiashi, Hisan, Shikaku, Inoichi, Kanpachi, and Kakashi to do the exact same and stand around Hariken within identical circles.

Seeing everyone in place Hiruzen nods to himself before speaking up "Alright, I'm certain everyone knows how the adoption ceremony is done correct?" he asks noticing that only Kakashi is the only one among them shaking his head in the negative.

"Not to worry Kakashi you will see how it is done in a moment." says the Sandaime Hokage as he turns his attention to towards the Akimichi clan head "Chouza-kun, if you and your group could kindly go first that would be greatly appreciated." He says smiling as Chouza nodswith a similar smile.

Taking his dagger Chouza presses the blade itself into his palm and works his hand just enough to make his blood cover his hand before pressing it flat on the ground in the center of the circle he is standing in "I, Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi Clan do hear by adopt Uzumaki Naruto into my clan. May he grow strong and bring honor to the clan." He finishes saying as a faint blue light glows around him from the circle.

Kakashi watches closely as the other fivr clan heads repeat the same process as Chouza, each and every circle glowing brighter than the last with each one completed. "-do hear by adopt Inuzuka Yuuhi Haruno Sarutobi Akimichi Uzumaki Naruto into my clan. May he grow strong and bring honor to the clan." Aburame Shibi finishes. Once he was done, six blue lines raced from the clan heads and up along the cradle until they join together and connect to the black markings on Naruto's right arm causing a bright flash and making everyone shield their eyes.

Once everyone could see again the Hokage smiled as he looked at Naruto. For you see, upon his upper right arm now were six ringed tattoos around his bicep, each one different from the next. The first was in the shape of a dog biting its tail, next was a ring of insects, a chain of monkeys with their arms linked together, a person stretched to the point where its head was touching its feet, the Akimichi clan symbol, and a wave pattern. Each tattoo represented one of the six clans that had just adopted Naruto.

Seeing how it was done Kakashi nodded his head signaling that he was ready to begin. At his nod Hiashi began the process of adopting Hariken followed by the other five clan heads that wished to do the same. After Kakashi finished what happened to Naruto was mirrored on Hariken who received his own tattoos. A ring of pure black veins, followed by a solid black line, the kanji for "mind" was next, a dragon biting its tail, a ring of swords crossing each other, and finally what looked to be a single heart with a sword stabbed trough it.

Once the clan heads finished the Hokage nods and runs through a long complicated series of hand signs. Once finished he slams both his palms down onto the kanji for "seal" causing am emerald green glow to appear and shoot off towards Naruto and Hariken. This being Kakashi's first adoption ceremony over reacts to this and attempts to stop it, but before he can even bat and eyelash Hiruzen holds out his hand to stop and then motions for Kakashi to watch. If one were to pay attention they would see the green light engulf the faint blue light of the individual ceremony seals making them vanish all together until the light fades within the two boys.

Sighing in relief Hiruzen speaks "The adoption ceremony is complete. I now present to you Aburama Inuzuka Yuuhi Haruno Sarutobi Akimichi Uzumaki Naruto, and his brother, Hatake Nara Yamanaka Shinkotama Mitarashi Hyuuga Uzumaki Hariken. Now I am sure you would all like to care for the boys within your own clan compounds, but sadly that cannot be." he says. To this Kakashi, who has been silent this whole time, finally speaks "Hokage-sama, if we are to not look after the children then who will?" he asks with the other clan heads wondering the same. Smiling the Sandaime replies "Not to worry Kakashi-kun, I have the perfect bodyguard's for these two. You may return to your homes now, good evening everyone." he says as he carefully picks up the brothers thinking to himself " _This ceremony is normally very painful, yet these two act like it was nothing and continue to sleep. I will certainly have to watch out for them."_

 **TU: Wow, over 2,000 words! Well it has been a long while so I thought a long chapter would make up for it.**

 **Tsunade: Finished already gaki?**

 **TU: Yep, it took awhile but it is done.**

 **Tsunade: Finally and thank Kami for that! Hahahaha**

 **TU: Tsunade-sama, remember what I said I would do?**

 **Tsunade: -hangs head sweat dropping- I apologize TU. Oh did you tell them yet?**

 **TU: I was about too, but since you seem so eager you do it. I'm going to bed. –gets up and walks to my bedroom-**

 **Tsunade: TU still needs your help everyone, and sadly he made the list longer to give other women a shot with the boys. So right below this will be the updated list along with current vote scores. So if you read this, please leave a review with your women choices for Naruto and Hariken. Again we thank you for reading and reviewing. Long live anime!**

 **The Women to choose from.**

 **Hinata: N-2 H-0**

 **Fu: N-3 H-0**

 **Female Haku: N-1 H-0**

 **Hanabi: N-1 H-0**

 **Matsuri: N-1 H-0**

 **Tayuya: N-1 H-0**

 **Anko: N-1 H-0**

 **Yakumo Kurama: N-1 H-0**

 **Temari: N-0 H-2**

 **TenTen: N-0 H-2**

 **Yugito: N-0 H-3**

 **Cho (TU OC): N-0 H-1**

 **Toketsu (TU OC): N-0 H-1**

 **Sakura: No vote's**

 **Ino: No vote's**

 **Tsunade: N-1 H-1**

 **Kurenai: No vote's**

 **Kotohime: No vote's**

 **Fuma Sasame: No vote's**

 **Emi: No vote's**

 **Karenbana: No vote's**

 **Yugao: No vote's**

 **A/N: If you have a personal favorite female character from the Naruto universe, please feel free to share her for the running. Just be sure to kindly explain why you think this person will be good for either Naruto or Hariken. I appreciate you all for reading and following this story so far and being so patient with me. Till next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TU: Hello again everyone and welcome to another chapter that didn't take me a month to get written and posted.**

 **Tsunade: Hello gaki's, the star of the story has arrived!**

 **TU: -hangs my head- And there went the lovely silence I was oh so enjoying.**

 **Tsunade: -pats me on the back- Oh come on gaki, you know damn well that your life would be boring without…..**

 **Naruto: -bursts through a window- ME!**

 **Hariken: -walks through front down and bows- My apologies Author-sama. I did what I could to stop him but his inner prankster is stronger than I anticipated.**

 **TU: It's fine Hariken, no harm done. –glances towards Tsunade and Naruto- Besides I believe it has been taken care of.**

 **Hariken: -looks behind me to see Tsunade standing over an unconscious Naruto with three large bumps on his head- I see your point.**

 **TU: Hariken, would be kind enough to do the disclaimers since Tsunade-sama is too upset and Naruto is knocked out? -walks over towards Tsunade with a large bottle of sake and box of chocolates-**

 **Hariken: Of course Author-sama. –clears throat- Author-sama does not own my brother Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or anime. Thank you and hope you enjoy.**

 **A Tale of Two Brothers: Ch. 4**

 **Meanwhile on Another Plane of existence**

Wide open emerald green plains of grass, beautiful cherry blossom trees in bloom all around, a cooling breeze gently blowing loose petals all around. This is the scene Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are greeted with as their final memories flood their minds. Looking over at Minato with a sweet smile, which he gladly returns, she punches him so hard that he crashes through four trees before finally stopping and sliding another twenty feet in the dirt.

Holding his cheek Minato slowly stands up looking at his wife "Kushina, my crimson beauty, why did you do that?" he asks almost fearing the answer itself. Glaring daggers at him Kushina replies "Why? You dare as me 'why' Minato-kun? I will tell you 'why'!" as she starts walking towards him a dark red aura surrounds her causing her hair to fly around in the form of nine tails "You turned both of our precious sons into cursed Jinchuuriki! Do you have any idea what kind of life you left them to Minato, do you?" she asks as she slowly advances closer "The loneliness, the stares, the anger towards things out of your control. The Kyuubi and the Ookami both attacked Konoha for Kami knows what reason and the only thing you…" she is interrupted by Minato kissing her.

Breaking the kiss slowly Minato gazes deeply into his wife's eyes "My dear Kushina, if there was any other way to have saved the village ourselves and the boys I would have taken it. However there wasn't and Sarutobi will look after them I'm sure of it." he says as he gently cups her cheek as a tear rolls down her face. "But Minato-kun, how can you be so sure? It's not like we can view the current events after our death." Kushina says and instantly eats her words when a large Sakura tree moves its branches into an odd square/circle shape and shows them both Naruto and Hariken being carried by Sarutobi as he is flanked by ANBU.

With his goofy grin back Minato simply sits down still rubbing his jaw and pats the grass next to him for Kushina to join him, and with a huff she does. Once she is seated she leans back on the back of her hands and watched the crystal clear images being shown to her and Minato. As they watch the see the events that followed their death unfold from Sarutobi announcing who and what the Uzumaki brothers were, to the civilian's reaction towards them (at this Kushina shoots a deadly glare at Minato), to Aburame Shibi catching Naruto from being knocked in the air by the revenge seeking civilians, the meeting within the Hokage's office where 12 of the 13 clan heads wanted to adopt either Naruto or Hariken. At this the scene pauses for some strange reason allowing Minato and Kushina to process everything they had just witnessed.

Kushina, for obvious reasons, was pissed at Minato for placing such a heavy burden onto their barely day old sons. However she was relieved that six major clans wanted to adopt Naruto and Hariken, except for those egotistical stick up their narrow ass Uchiha's. Hearing what Uchiha Fugaku had called her sons wasn't helping matters either as she went or uprooted several trees to let off some steam.

Minato, on the outside was as calm and collected as he had always been, but internally was another story all together. He was even more upset than Kushina, but she was doing enough "stress relief" for the both of them at the moment. However with as upset he is at Fugaku, he is equally happy and relieved that his friend's had took it upon themselves to adopt and help raise his sons. Minato could see a bright future indeed for both his sons but also couldn't help but wonder out loud "I wonder if either Naruto or Hariken, or hell both of them got the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai?" he says more to himself and chuckling slightly.

After her rampage through the trees Kushina returns and sits next to Minato again panting heavily as though she had just ran a hundred laps around Konoha. "Feel better now my love?" asks Minato as he gently wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "No." she says "Why did this have to happen to them, to us Minato?" Kushina all but shouts out as tears start falling down her face as she leans into Minato.

Comforting his wife by wrapping his arms around her softly says "I don't know Kushina, I really don't. All I do know is that our boys are alive and will be taken care of by our friends and Sandaime. All we can do is watch over them now, it's not much but it is better than nothing and I know you know that is all that really matters." Nodding her head slowly she looks up for a moment and notices that the video they were resume showing that the Sandaime and Jiraiya are working on the seal's for the adoption ceremony. Wiping her eyes she snuggles closer to Minato and keeps watching with him with a small soft smile gracing her lips as she watches her sons peacefully sleep as the Hokage and their grandfather working on the ceremonial seals.

Sensing their eyes on their sons the screen somehow splits showing close up views of Naruto and Hariken separately. Gazing at their sons smiling Kushina notices something on Hariken's left forearm she moves to get a closer look. "It can't be." she says "That mark hasn't been seen in the Uzumaki Clan for nearly 100 years, the fact that one of my sons baring it as one of THE last Uzumaki's is both sad and wonderful." she states with a smile as Minato stands next to her. "Is that three clawed mark on his arm what I think it is Kushina?" he asks with a smile on his face. "Yes Minato that is the Chi no Gifuto (Blood's Gift) mark. It was, and now still is, the Uzumaki Clan's secret Kekkai Genkai that VERY few people ever knew about outside that clan itself." looks back at the screen with a smile "The mark allows the barer to utilize jutsu's and even other Kekkai Genkai's for a short period of time. Before I left Uzushiogakure no sato I heard from Uzumaki Mito that the longest anyone in my clan had gone using this mark was 10.5 hours from training with the mark itself." pauses for a moment "But aside from that Hariken will also be able to use Chiton (Blood) style justsu's." she finishes with a smile.

To say that Minato was surprised at this would be a grave understatement. Minato's jaw was practically scrapping the ground as he heard all of this. Collecting his thoughts and snapping out of his stupor he finally responds "How is the mark able to copy and perfectly replicate other Kekkai Genkai and jutsu's? It's not a Doujutsu like the Hyuuga's Byakugan or even the Uchiha's Sharingan?" he asks "Chiton jutsu, I never heard of it." With a proud smile Kushina states "That's because it's not Minato-kun. The Chi no Gifuto is a mark that the barer can also place onto their close friends or loved one's but with a slight difference. Whereas the mark on Hariken allows him to use other's technique's they will not be able to use his due to the simple fact that they need Uzumaki blood in order to use the mark to its fullest. However, even though those who are marked by Hariken won't be able to use his technique's they do gain a small boost in speed, strength, and chakra." takes a breath before continuing "The Chiton style is linked with the Chi no Gifuto so again not much if anything is really known about it." she finishes.

AS they were talking they kept watching the screen and smiling at their boys. Still sitting on the grass with not a care in the afterlife Minato and Kushina can't wait to see what adventures Naruto and Hariken will have.

 **TU: *sighs* Finally I am done with this chapter. I wanted to be done sooner but work kept me busy and tired. Also I went to Tri-Con with my wife in Evansville, IN. and we had a blast as well.**

 **Tsunade: Aww, that is so sweet. The little gaki had a romantic get away with his wife.**

 **TU: Tsunade-sama *rubs my temples* I have warned you time and time again. If not the next chapter then one following it will be your true downfall.**

 **Tsunade: Do your worst gaki *stares into my eyes* I dare you. Hell I bet you a month's worth of my personal sake that you won't do a thing to me.**

 **TU: *smiles* You have a deal Tsunade-sama. Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review and the poll is still open and will be for a while so if you haven't please vote because everyone counts. Thanks again for reading and long live anime!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TU: Hello once again to another chapter, and thankfully this time no Tsunade.**

 ***knocking on door***

 **TU: I wonder who that could be? *goes to the door and opens it* Ah, just the person I wanted to see.**

 **?: What can I do for you Author-sama?**

 **TU: I have a job for you, but be warned it may very well cost you your life.**

 **?: How much are you paying me and what is the job?**

 **TU: Your payment will be exactly half a month's worth of Tsunade's personal sake stash.**

 **?: Well I must say that the reward is worth the risk indeed Author-sama, but you failed to answer my other question. What is the job exactly?**

 **TU: Very well then. *leans close to his ear and whispers every last detail of the job* Can you do this, or is it too troublesome for you Shikaku-sama?**

 **Shikaku: It is indeed troublesome Author-sama, but I am not foolish enough to anger you so I will accept this mission. Besides as I said before the reward is worth the risk.**

 **TU: Excellent Shikaku-sama, I look forward to seeing the results should you succeed. *leads him back to the door and closes it* Well now then onto the disclaimer's.**

 **TU: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga or anime. Please enjoy the chapter and long live anime.**

 **A Tale of two Brother's: CH. 5**

 **Hokage Mansion (3 weeks after the adoption ceremony)**

The next day we find Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in his office battling the most difficult enemy of all Kage's…..paperwork.

Sighing heavily and hitting his stiff shoulders a few times the Sandaime stands up to stretch and walks over to the window overlooking the entire village. Pulling out his pipe he lights it and slowly puffs on it as he calmly overlooks the village and thinks to himself.

" _Asking both of them may have been a bit much, but they are the best at what they do. However, if I am only able to convince one of them to take this mission the chances of assassination attempts will drop considerably *sigh* in theory at least."_

A knocking on his office door breaks him from his thoughts just as his sight passed over Hokage Mountain and rested on the image of the Yondaime Hokage.

Sighing to himself the aged Hokage slowly sits back down in his chair "Come in." he says as he pulls out a large folder marked 'classified'.

As the door opens the towering figure of one Morino Ibiki, head of the Interrogation Department of the ANBU Black Ops, calmly walks in and stands before the Sandaime with his hands behind his back.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he asks.

Looking up from under his hat the Sandaime replies "Yes Ibiki, although I was hoping your partner in the Interrogation Department would have joined you as well."

Chuckling softly Ibiki waves his hand from side to side in a nonchalant way "I am afraid there is no pulling that woman away from there Hokage-sama. She enjoys tortur….er I mean interrogating prisoners more than I do, and that is saying a lot."

Indeed that was saying a lot since Ibiki was the most well known interrogator through out the five great ninja nations. Having been in the last ninja war Ibiki used every method of interrogation he knew, and even invented a few new methods himself that still give even Sarutobi the occasional chill up his spine.

Clearing his throat Ibiki continues "With that being said Hokage-sama, what is it that I can do for you? It's not every day you personally request me for a mission."

"You are indeed correct Ibiki, but I feel this mission requires your unique talents aside from interrogation." says Sarutobi as he hands the classified folder to the head interrogator "Inside this folder is the details for your mission. Please look it over and I shall answer any questions you may have afterwards." he finishes as he slowly puffs on his pipe.

Taking a seat in front of the Hokage's desk Ibiki takes the folder from the Hokage and carefully looks over the file's details.

Now being the head interrogator of a whole ninja village not very much shocks, let alone surprises you. However what Ibiki reads inside the folder just flat out disgusts him to his core.

Within the file are the health results and standings for Naruto and Hariken. Everything from their blood type, hair/eye color, current height and weight, to any allergies they may have.

However, as fascinating as all this information is there is one section of the folder that clearly catches Ibiki's eye and that is the S-ranked section. Within this section Ibiki learns of all the assassination attempts on the three week old infants, and to his utter disbelief there are quite a few in there.

Six different wet nurses have tried to kill them by lacing their own nipples with a deadly toxin that would have worked its way through their digestive system into the blood stream and slowly killed them from the inside out. Seven different nannies have tried to kill them by either stabbing them in their sleep, rigging their stroller so that the brakes on it wouldn't work if it went down a steep hill, and the most interesting was a retired shinobi placing exploding tags inside their beds.

The number of hired shinobi, who refused to say who hired them even when Ibiki interrogated them, was well over fifty but Ibiki already knew about these attempts so he skipped over them to the most recent entry which is dated two days ago to his surprise.

Apparently the three Jounin's that were assigned to watch over the boys were knocked out and replaced by three Chuunin's disguised as the Jounin's. Their plan would have worked, if one of the Jounin's they were relieving wasn't a Hyuuga they may have gotten away with it.

" _Thank goodness we were able to stop the Hyuuga heiress from being kidnapped without killing that dignitary from Kaminari no Kuni, otherwise the Hyuuga would still be at odds with each other_." Ibiki thinks to himself " _To bad we weren't able to save the son of Hyuuga Hizashi from the damned cursed seal_."

Having read the entire folder Ibiki closes it and hands it back to the Hokage with a blank exprection on his face.

"So am I to assume correctly Hokage-sama that I am to be Naruto's and Hariken's new guardian/body guard?" asks Ibiki before he takes a sip of his tea provided by the Hokage's aid.

Slowly exhaling and giving a slight nod of his head the Hokage looks to Ibiki. "That is correct. I have tried every other method I can personally think of and sadly none of them have worked." Slowly standing up and turning his vision towards the village itself he continues "You are my last option Ibiki and I only wish that it had never come to this."

Standing up himself Ibiki stands next to the Hokage before speaking. "I consider it an honor to look after the son's of the late Yondaime, Hokage-sama. Also it will provide me a way to repay a debt I owed that I thought I would never be able repay to Minato and Kushina."

Nodding his head in the always sagely style everyone has become accustomed too, the Sandaime turns towards Ibiki. "Thank you Ibiki. Please make any preperation's you may need to do this mission safely, whatever they may be consider them granted for something tell's me that these boys may be invaluable in the future."

Bowing at the waist Ibiki leaves to make all the preperations he knows he will need for what is to come. With everything Ibiki read in that file who's to say the villager's and even some of the ninja themselves won't hire an assassin from outside the village to try and kill the boy's next.

" _This is going to be the toughest mission of my career."_ Ibiki thinks to himself as he walks towards ANBU headquarters _"Minato and Kushina, I promise to both of you that your boy's will be safe and grow up to be great men in their own right, and I know this won't cover the debt I owe you both but at least it is a start."_

 **ANBU Headquarter's 3hrs later**

Sitting at his desk filling out all the paperwork for the supplies he will need and the transfer's of the ninja he has need of Ibiki hears a camotion outside his door.

 _"Oh Kami help me, she found out."_ Ibiki thinks to himself as he piles up his paperwork and sets a large paperweight on top of them.

No sooner as he took his hand off the paperweight his door bursts into splinter's and smoke. Standing amongst the wreckage is one Mitarashi Anko in her usual tan trenchcoat, fishnet shirt and stockings, and a black mini skirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you taking on such dangerous mission without me?!" she asks while stomping towards his desk.

"If memory serves you wanted nothing to do with the Hokage today after he denied you your request for free unlimited dango for the millionth time." says Ibiki with a slight grin before continuing "Besides Anko, you hate children, especially babies."

Hanging her head in defeat she replies "Yeah well dango are getting so damn expensive these days." Suddenly she slams her hands on his desk "And my dislike for little baka's is not the damn point Ibiki, it's the late Yondaime's kids for Kami's sake. You, along with the old geezer, both know more than anyone how much I owe the Yondaime!" she all but yells in Ibiki's face.

As calmly as ever Ibiki stands up and places his hands on her shoulder's and gently sits her down.

Looking her in the eyes he says "Yes I do know Anko, as does Hokage-sama, but you know as well as we do that your temper would get the better of you at some point and you would be begging for a new mission."

Looking defeated she nods her head and looks at the ground. "Your right Ibiki, as much as it kills me to say it." she says "But still I would have liked the chance to repay the Yondaime in some way."

Standing back Ibiki helps her stand up and leads her out of his office "One of these days you will Anko, I'm not sure when exactly but knowing you the way I do you won't give up until you feel your own debt is paid." he says as he gives her a hug, and being the only one who is able too says a lot. "Also you owe me a new door. So until I get it, if I ever hear your at the dango shop during a mission again I will pay the shop owner to take a month long vacation." he states matter of factly with a wicked grin.

Looking up at him like he just stuck a kunai through her heart, Anko runs as fast as she can to the ANBU mission board to take on as many pointless missions as she can to pay for Ibiki's new door. As she's running she can hear Ibiki luaghing the whole time.

" _Scarred up asshole. I swear I will pay him back dearly for threatening my precious dango."_ She thinks to herself as she flips off Ibiki before turning the corner towards the mission board.

" _I am going to catch all kinds of hell for that empty threat, but as long as she thinks it was real I will get my new door within the week"_ Ibiki thinks to himself as he chuckles softly before going back to the transfer order's and supply papers.

 **TU: Ah finally. My deepest apologies everyone for the long wait of this chapter, I have been dealing with a lot of personal issues, trying to find work along the way, and our worst foe...writer's block. I will do my best to update sooner and faster in the future.**

 ***knocking on door***

 **TU: I wonder who that is this time? -goes to the door and opens it-**

 **Shikaku: It is done Author-sama. You should see the results in a few moment's.**

 **TU: Excellent news Shikaku-sama, I can't wiat to see the fruits of success. -walks of to my liqour cabinet grabbing a bottle of sake- Would you care for a drink, it's White Tail Deer?**

 **Shikaku: I would welcome it Author-sama, thank you. -takes his glass with a slight bow of his head-**

 ***a loud banging on my door and then it suddenly bursts into splinter's***

 **Tsunade: GAKI!**

 **TU: Ah Tsunade-sama, -smiling softly- how good to see you. How are you?**

 **Tsunade: -glances at Shikaku sipping on his sake and thinks nothing of it- How am I? HOW AM I?!**

 **TU: I believe that is what I asked. Isn't that what you heard Shikaku-sama?**

 **Shikaku: That is what I heard as well Author-sama.**

 **Tsunade: -grows a tick mark- Shut up Shikaku or I will tell your lovely wife that you have been drinking while on the job, again.**

 **Shikaku: -sweat drops and goes back to sipping his sake quietly-**

 **Tsunade: -turning her attention back to me- Look at me Gaki! I know you had something to do with this. I don't know how you did it but your head will roll for this! -she shouts as she begins to roll up her sleeves-**

 **TU: Tsunade-sama, why on earth would I, a simple writer mind you, dare to sabotage your shampoo to cause your hair to turn every color of the rainbow and your body wash to turn your skin a light shade of blue? -shrugs with a sly grin- It wouldn't possibly have anything to do with a certain wager we made last chapter.**

 **Tsunade: -glares at me but stops dead in her tracks- Oh you are a cheeky one dear** _ **Author-sama**_ **. But mark my words, you will pay for this one day I swear it. -throws me a scroll with the kanji for "sake" on it- But a deal is a deal, at least it wasn't money I owed you.**

 **Shikaku: That reminds me Tsunade-sama, where is the 50,000 ryu you owe my wife from your last ladies night poker game?**

 **Tsunade: -sweat drops and disappears in a puff of smoke-**

 **TU: Hahahahahaha, using a shadow clone to avoid being seen in public, brilliant. -opens the scroll and gives half the bottles within to Shikaku- As promised Shikaku-sama, half a month's worth of Tsunade's personal sake.**

 **Shikaku: Thank you Author-sama, now if you will kindly excuse me I best head for home or risk facing my wife's wrath once more. -stands up and let's himself out-**

 **TU: Well my faithful reader's I once again apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Also please refer back to chapter 3 for the revised list of ladies for Naruto and Hariken and please leave your choices for them in the comments. I realize this is my story but I am interested in who my reader's feel would be worthy of our boys in the future. Once again I thank you and LONG LIVE ANIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TU: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. I hope you thought Tsunade looking like Rainbow Dash was as funny as I did.**

 **Naruto: That was a pretty good prank Author-teme, but I could have done better though.**

 **TU: Oh really Naruto, pray tell how would you have done it?**

 **Naruto: Well obviously I would have put her under a Genjutsu that made her think her shower poured out money instead of water. You know, make Baa-chan think she was filthy rich.**

 **TU: -nodding- That is rather funny Naruto, but you know as well as I do that her biggest weakness is her vanity. Having tampered with her shampoo and body wash I have forced her to remain indoors all week.**

 **Naruto: True...fine, I guess your right.**

 **Hariken: Naruto! -calmly walks in and gives a quick bow to me- Kakashi-sensi, Sakura, and Sasuke are looking for you. Your shadow clone didn't fool anyone.**

 **Naruto: Damnit, and here I was hoping they wouldn't notice until it was too late. -leaps out the window-**

 **Hariken: I'm sorry Author-sama. -bows respectfully before leaving through the door-**

 **TU: -shaking my head- I hope Naruto will absorb some of Hariken's manners. Anyway I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or character's involved. Enjoy the chapter and LONG LIVE ANIME!**

 **TU: On a side note I am using Google Translate for everything and Romaji (which was suggested by a reader) isn't working for me so if anything doesn't sound right to anyone I deeply apologize and hope it doesn't cause you to stop reading the story. Thank you once more, now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Raising of the Uzumaki's**

 **The Hidden Leaf Village: 5 YEARS LATER**

Relaxing in the living room we find Morino Ibiki calmly reading a book titled "How to Get Information Without Breaking Bones." while sitting in his faveorite chair.

" _It's almost time for them to be home."_ he thinks to himself " _Well the silence was nice while it lasted. At least Hariken isn't as loud as his brother, thank Kami for that."_

No sooner had he finished that exact thought the front opens to reveal a young Uzumaki Hariken. Standing an average 3'5" and weighing in at just over 40lbs he looks like an average kid, if you set aside the whisker marks and red spikey hair.

"Ah welcome home Hariken, how was school today?" asks Ibiki without looking away from his book.

The only thing that sets Naruto and Hariken apart is their hair color, other than that they are twins. Naruto always wears an orange jumpsuit since orange is his all time favorite color, a headband with goggles on it and black shinobi sandals. Whereas Hariken dresses more casual wearing black pants that have a dark blue stripe down the sides, a white tank top under a midnight blue T-shirt, and blue shinobi sandals.

' _If it wasn't for their hair color then the only difference would be personality and clothes_ ' Ibiki thinks to himself with a hit of amusement.

Setting his backpack down and taking off his sandles "School was fine Oji-Ibiki. We all ran the obstical course in PE today and I was the 3rd fastest time." Hariken says with a bright smile on his face.

"My, my, 3rd fastest you say?" says Ibiki with a smile "I suppose you lost to Uchiha Sasuke again huh?"

"No, this time I beat him." says Hariken as he sits at the kitchen table to begin his homework. "Although I did lose to Kiba." he comments with a slight growl in his voice.

Chuckling to himself Ibiki notices that it's still far too quiet, but before he can ask Hariken the door opens again to reveal one Uchiha Itachi.

Now yes it is still true that the entire Uchiha Clan is nothing but self-centered, uncaring, high and mighty arrogent pricks but Itachi is a special acceptance. Even though he is the most talented of the Uchiha's in a generation the so well known arrogence of the clan seemed to have skipped him.

Looking at Itachi you wouldn't think he was anything more than another villager by the way he was dressed, but that is just his disguise. Hiding underneath the "normal" clothes he is actually wearing his Chunnin gear at all times for you see Itachi is one of the 13 bodyguards that Ibiki assigned to watch over Naruto and Hariken whenever they were outside their home.

Look up from his book and over at the young Uchiha, Ibiki asks "So, where is our little prankster this time?"

Itachi simply closes his eyes and shakes his head while answering "I honestly wish I knew. When we saw Hariken leave but not Naruto we all went in seperate direction's to try and locate him." he pauses as he removes his sandle's "Nara Shemeji suggested that I return here just in case, he remained at the school and the other's went off in different direction's."

Setting his book down Ibiki rubs the back of his neck. "That Naruto, well I guess he just won't get Ichiraku Ramen tonight like I had planned."

"WHAT?! No Ichiraku Ramen, are you serious?!"

Both Ibiki and Itachi look over at Hariken with raised eyebrows and shocked expressions because unlike his brother Hariken wasn't a big fan of ramen. Hearing Hariken react this way to ramen was a surprise to both ninja, but with Ibiki it set off a bunch of red flags to which he gained a sadistic grin.

"That is correct Hariken, no Ichiraku Ramen for you or Naruto for a whole month. On top of that you both will get up extra early before school to do your new exercises I have prepaired for you." says Ibiki as he now turns his attention towards Itachi "And Itachi-san will be your training partner, no holding back and he is allowed to use the Sharingan as he see's fit."

Nodding his head both in getting the hint and in respect "Thank you Ibiki-san. I have been looking forward to having a chance to spar against the Uzumaki Duo." says Itachi with a sly grin of his own while activating his Sharingan.

"Y-you can't be serious?! Me and Hariken a-against Itachi-ani, WITH the Sharingan?! He'd kill us in an instant you scarred up prick!" shouts out Hariken.

Knowing they had won this little game Ibiki and Itachi start chuckling.

"Well Naruto-ototo, I must say that this is the best Henge of Hariken you have ever done." says Itachi with a smile "You almost had us fooled."

"Hariken" huffs in frustration and poofs into Naruto who comment's "I guess my out burst about no Ichiraku Ramen kinda gave me away huh?"

"Oh you think so?" asks Ibiki who walks up to Naruto and simply hits him on top of the head "Baka, if you cared about your training as much as you did ramen you'd be able to beat Sasuke like you always wanted too."

Rubbing his head Naruto just looks up at Ibiki "Yeah, well if you would actually train us instead of those idiot's at the academy I could!"

At this point the front door opens again and in walks Hariken, Nara Shemeji and the rest of the 13 guard.

"I found him tied up and gagged in the changing rooms for PE." says Shemeji as he slightly glares at Naruto.

"Nara-sama please do not be angry with him, it was my own fault for letting my guard down." says Hariken trying to defuse the situation before things get worse.

Looking to Hariken, Shemeji is about to respond but gets interrupted by Itachi "Hariken, you know fully well that you have no fault in this. Naruto knew what he was doing and needs to pay the price for his actions."

Nodding in acknowledgement Hariken starts to walk upstairs to his room to begin his homework but then stops and turns toward Ibiki "Please do not be to harsh on Naruto, afterall he did manage to beat Sasuke on the obstical course today." and with that said he continue's up to his room.

Naruto looks after his brother in shock and all the adult's in the room are stunned to say the least. Hariken, who is normally the quiet one out of the brother's, just stuck up for Naruto to try and get him a lesser punishment.

It worked of course because now Ibiki was struggling to work out a less harsh punishment for Naruto since Hariken just confirmmed that his brother finally managed to beat Uchiha Sasuke at something.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ibiki looks toward Naruto "Well I guess I can't be to hard on you now after your brother stuck up for you." he says as he sits at the table next to the young blonde.

"What do you believe you punishment should be Naruto?" asks Itachi.

Hanging his head Naruto answers "I think I should do all of Hariken's chores next week, and also no Ichiraku Ramen for the next two weeks."

Ibiki smiles and ruffles his hair gently "That's a wise and simple solution Naruto, I'm proud that you are taking responsibility for your actions." he says "I also know the Hokage will be pleased to hear this as well."

Smiling Naruto grabs his homework and runs upstairs to his room to finish it with his brother.

Watching Naruto disappear upstairs along with Hariken, Ibiki looks over to Itachi and the other member's of the guard "So have either of them shown any signs of their respective demon's?" he asks.

Shaking his head Shemeji answer's for everyone "That would be a negative Ibiki-sama."

Taking a step forward is Inuzuka Tomari "However, even though the demon's have not shown any signs as of yet, Naruto is showing signs the increased speed we Inuzuka's are known for." he says "Along with the Haruno's 'Inner Persona' ability."

"The Inner Persona you say, how did that show up?" asks Ibiki more curious than anything.

Noddng his head Tomari continues "It happened during their history class. Naruto had fallen asleep and was awoken by the teacher asking him the names of the First and Second Hokage's. We all thought he was in trouble but he surpised us all by answering correctly even though he had been sleeping through half the class."

Ibiki, staying silent through the whole story, starts taking notes in a small notebook he keeps inside his trench coat. "Alright, and what of little Hariken?" he asks.

This is where Sato Iyachi comes in. "Hariken has started to move the shadows of trees and rocks like the Nara Clan, and he is at the top of the class for practice weapon's." he says with a slight grin.

Having wrote everything down Ibiki stands up and looks over too Hyuga Tenga and asks "What of their chakra network's Tenga, any strain due to their tenant's or the adoption ceremony?"

"I have been monitering their network's all day and as have right now there is no damage." Tenga calmly states before throwing in his personal opinion "Although they do appear to be slowly enlarging, but this must be due to their respective demon's chakra, only a medical scan would be able to confirm or deny this."

Nodding his head Ibiki throws on his trademark black trenchcoat and heads towards the door. Patting his person to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything he turns around and spies that he had inadvertently taken off his bandana and hitai-ate while listening to The Guard give their information.

Scooping up and retying on his bandana and hitai-ate he turns around to speak once more "Keep a close eye on the boy's, it's been awhile since anyone has attempted in assassinating them but that doesn't mean we get to slack off. I am going to go see Hokage-sama and fill him in on everything and see what he might have planned, if anything, for the boys' birthday tomorrow."

Seeing all 13 members of The Guard nod thier heads in aknowledgement Ibiki leaves the house to start his trek over to Hokage Tower completely oblivious to the stranger who had been hidding in the dark alley between the Uzumaki household and an apartment complex disappear.

Ibiki had been correct in the assassination attempts falling ever since he had taken the mantel of head bodyguard over the Uzumaki brother's, but sadly this did not stop a good portion of the villager's getting together and pooling their money together in an attempt to hire an assassin to deal with the Uzumaki brother's one way or another.

Sitting at his desk we find the Hokage battling the relentless enemy of all Kage...paperwork and piles of it.

Setting down his pen the aged Hokage leans back and rubs his eyes before standing up and gazing at Hokage Mountain. Looking from left to right Sarutobi see's his teacher's, the Shodai and Nidaime respectfully, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

Next to them was the Sandaime Hokage himself ' _The rock even looks younger than I do_ -sigh- _I need a vacation_ ' Sarutobi thinks to himself in amusement.

Next to his face on Hokage Mountain was Naruto and Hariken's father Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, formerly know as Konoha's Kiiro no Furasshu (Yellow Flash), hero of the Third Great Shinobi War that Konoha had against Iwagakure (Hidden Rock Village) and the savior of that terrible night six years ago tomorrow.

'The boy's will be six tomorrow.' Sarutobi thinks to himself 'Time sure flies when you do nothing but paperwork it seems, I haven't even had time to figure out what to do for their birthday.'

A knock on the door brings the aged Hokage out of his thoughts.

Seating himself behind the desk once more he let's whomever is there to enter.

Opening the door Ibiki walk's in and stands at attention in front of the Hokage waiting for any order's or an offer of a seat. Not many knew this but the Sandaime Hokage had a bit of a prankster streak when it came to certain things in his office, the chair across from his desk being the main reason most of the time.

Smiling to Ibiki the Hokage speaks "I see you remembered this time, it certainly took you long enough hehehe" he finishes saying with a soft chuckle and indicating Ibiki to be seated.

"Yes well, even you would have fallen for that simple prank if you had been dealing with Naruto all day Hokage-sama." Ibiki responds as he sits down and relaxes as he takes his notebook out of his pocket.

Seeing the notebook Saurtobi does a few hidden hand seals activating the silencing jutsu's within his office and the jutsu's on the window's which to anyone on the outside looking in would just see the Hokage doing paperwork as usual.

Once the jutsu's were activated Sarutobi opens a hidden drawer in his desk and pulls out two folder's, one marked 'Uzumaki Naruto' and the other 'Uzumaki Hariken'.

"Where did we leave off after your last report Ibiki, it's been over four month's hasn't it? Have the boy's activated more of their families Kekkei Genkai's (Blood Inheritance Limit)?" asks the Hokage while opening both files and grabbing a pen.

Opening the notebook to everything he had just written down a few minutes ago without breaking eye contact with the Hokage Ibiki begins his report "According to Inuzuka Tomari, Naruto has started to show signs of the Inuzuka Clan's increased speed and stamina, along with the Haruno Clan's 'Inner Persona' in class by answering the teaher's questions correctly even though he had been sleeping most of the class away."

Writing everything down in Naruto's folder the aged Hokage can't help but be thankful to Kami himself for this as Naruto's grade's were sad to say the least.

' _I pray the Inner Naruto will be able to help with this_ ' Saurtobi thinks to himself before speaking to Ibiki "And what of Hariken?"

Looking back to his notebook Ibiki continues "From Sato Iyachi's report Hariken has started to manipulate the shadows of rocks and trees like the Nara Clan is able to do, and he is top of the class in weapon's training. No doubt due to the Sato Clan if I were to take a guess."

Once again the Hokage write's everything down in Hariken's folder before asking "What of the Kyubii no Youko (Nine Tailed Fox) and the Kyubii no Ookami (Nine Tailed Wolf)?"

Ibiki sighs as he was expecting this question first but calmly states in full confidence "Hyuga Tenga has been watching the boys' chakra networks every day since we all started this mission, and his report remains the same. Naruto's and Hariken's chakra networks are both larger than most Jounin's here in the village but there is no sign of the Fox's or Wolf's chakra or influence."

Sighing in relief the Hokage lean's back in his chair and slowly puffs on his pipe

"That is fortunate indeed, but I am curious if either demon has spoken to their respective holder?" Sarutobi thinks out loud.

"I do not know Hokage-sama, but if they have been then the boy's have said nothing to me or any of the Guard." Ibiki answer's even though he knew his Hokage was just simply think aloud.

Nodding his head Sarutobi picks up the folder's and locks them away once more.

"If that is everything Ibiki then you are free to go. By the way, have you and the Guard figured anything out for the boys' birthday tomorrow?" asks the Hokage before saying "With as busy as I have been I haven't even begun to think of anything for them."

Chuckling as he puts his notebook away Ibiki replies "Sadly we have not Hokage-sama, however I do believe it would be wise to have the boy's train with their respective adoptive Clan's. It would be dangerous if their abilities were to fully form and neither of them knowing how to control them properly."

Nodding his head slowly Sarutobi comment's "I agree with you Ibiki. I will summon all the Clan head's later today to discuss a suitable training system for the boy's."

Doing a few handseal's the Hokage justures towards the door "That is all Ibiki, see you again in a few month's." Saurtobi says as Ibiki stands, bows, and walks out the door without saying a word.

As Ibiki walks out of the Hokage's Office and building he passes by the head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Fugaku, and the expression upon his face rang clear for all who looked in his direction as he walked into the Hokage's Building heading straight for the office area.

Anger.

While Ibiki and the Hokage were having their private meeting, Naruto and Hariken were busy helping each other with their homework from the academy.

Where it is true that Naruto's grades were low it was no fault of his own. Unknown to Ibiki, the Guard, and even the Hokage himself all of the teacher's, except one, at the academy were out to directly fail Naruto and even Hariken.

The one lone teacher is none other than Umino Iruka. Where he does have more than enough reason to hate the demon's sealed within the two young boy's, he bear's no ill will towards the children themselves and does everything he can to help them, which is why they haven't been kicked out of school yet.

Anyway, as the boy's are working on their history homework Naruto addresses his brother in a calm voice filled with worry "Why did you stick up for me nii-san? By all right's you should be furious with me like the other's were."

Hariken had just finished his homework when Naruto asked his question. Looking at his brother he simply answer's "It wouldn't have done any good to be upset with you nii-san. Simply because it was both of our fault's."

Puzzled Naruto asks "How were we both at fault? It was my idea after all."

"We are both at fault for two reason's. One: Yes it was your idea and you owned up to it and took your punishment like a true shinobi, and Two: Because I let my guard down around you knowing fully well how much you love pranking other's." says Hariken with a genuine smile.

Nodding his head Naruto goes back to his homework asking his brother for help every once and awhile.

"Are you still talking to the fox nii-san" Hariken asks out of nowhere causing Naruto to accidently tear a hole in his homework which luckily for him was at the end of the last question.

"Every now and then." Naruto answer's before continueing "She is really nice and helpful though so I don't understand how Iruka-sensei can say she is a demon and a monster." he states in a questioning tone even though there was no question.

Nodding his head Hariken comment's "I agree and continue wondering why the fox and wolf are looked at so terribly by everyone, and yet are the complete oppisite too us."

 **"It is because you kit's converse with us every now and then."** Says a calm and soft voice inside their head's.

 **"It doesn't help matter's that we weren't ourselves that day six years ago Kurama, and the pups know this because of what we have explained to them."** Replies another voice, although this one being more masculine.

"Kurama-chan!" Naruto crys out a little too loudly for Hariken's taste.

"Fenirir-sama." Hariken calmly says while giving Naruto a hard glare

Covering his mouth Naruto apologizes to both Kurama and Fenirir for his outburst causing them both to chuckle.

 **"It's quite alright kit, we haven't spoken in a few weeks time so your excitement was only natural."** says Kurama in a sweet and caring voice.

 **"Yes, where it is nice to speak with you both again you need to work on controlling the volume of your voice though Naruto-chan."** says Fenirir albeit a little gruffly.

What most people didn't know is that the Nine-Tailed Fox was actually a female demon. She roamed the land of shinobi most of the time as a two-tailed crimson fox slightly larger than a normal one, but if she were angered in some way then she would reveal her true form as the nine-tailed mountain that had attacked the village.

The Nine-Tailed Wolf was undoubtedly male, if his gruff voice was anything to go by, however he is not originally from this land full of shinobi. Roaming the land of his origins he would take the form of a silver wolf whose fur would glow in the light of a full moon, until he felt threatened of course which then he would do the same as the fox.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto apologies again before hearing footsteps outside their bedroom door.

' _Someone is coming, we will have to talk later Kurama-chan and Fenirir-sama_ ' says Naruto mentally with a slight nod from Hariken as both boys begin to pick up their finished homework.

As they finish picking everything up the unknown visitor knocks on their door "Naruto, Hariken, it's Itachi. May I come in?"

Hariken opens the door saying "Of course Itachi-ani. You know you can just walk in without knocking right?"

"Indeed I do Hariken, but that is rather rude towards your privacy don't you think?" asks Itachi as he opens the door and walks in.

"Hmph." grumbles Naruto "Never stopped any of the other's."

Itachi chuckles at this before stating "Well they are older than all three of us, so they may have forgotten how important privacy is."

"I highly doubt it Itach-ani." says Hariken "They may be older than the three of us, but they all have family memebers our age so they are constantly reminded about the need for privacy."

Nodding Naruto throws in his two ryo "Especially since they have girl's our age."

"Well be that as it may I had another reason for coming to see you." Itachi says as he sits in one of the chairs in the boys' room.

Naruto and Hariken share a glance at each other before nodding and sitting on the floor in front of Itachi. This isn't the first time the boy's have had a private chat with Itachi and they know it won't be the last.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, have either of you figured out what you would like as a preasent?' Itachi asks with a soft smile and a quiet chuckle at the shocked looks on the boy's faces.

Naruto and Hariken both slapped their foreheads and groaned having completely forgotten that their birthday was tomorrow causing Itachi to chuckle softly once more.

"Man I can't believe we both forgot, I mean yeah we have been busy with our homework and everything but geez." said Naruto looking at Hariken "And your supposed to be the smart one aren't you?"

Hariken could do nothing but drop his head in defeat "Granted I am better at keeping up with date's, but even I can only focus on so much with all the work we have been getting from the academy." he says while pressing his two index fingers together sheepishly

Naruto nods in understanding before looking at Itach and speaking up "To answer your question, no we haven't. Aside from some extra training maybe I can't think of anything I want, how about you Hariken?"

Hariken ponders for a moment crossing his arms over his chest "More training would be greatly apprecitated since we are both lacking in some things, but I would like to start training with our other clan's." he says before continuing "Naruto and I both know we hold some of the strongest Clan abilities within the village, however neither of us know how to control them properly."

Nodding in understanding Itachi stands up from his seat and walks towards the door "I will let Ibiki know what you have told me, but if what you have requested isn't possible is there anything else either of you would like?" he asks looking at the brother's.

Naruto and Hariken look at each other and share a foxy/wolfy grin before looking at Itachi and saying at the same time "A PARTY AT ICHIRAKU'S WITH ALL OUR FRIENDS!"

Chuckling at the two Itachi walks out the door to see if Ibiki is back from the Hokage's yet and to inform him on what the brother's informed him, and to talk to the other member's of the Guard about respecting the boys' privacy.

While Itachi was talking to the brother's, his father Uchiha Fugaku, just burst through the door to the Hokage's office clearly ignoring the shouts from the Hokage's secretary about needing an apointment.

Sarutobi calmly looks up at the enraged Uchiha as a few paper's fly off his desk and land on the floor "You seem upset about something Fugaku, what troubles you?" he asks in a calm voice.

Slamming his hands on the Hokage's desk without caring about the paperwork, Fugaku shouts "What is troubling me is that I thought I told you to keep those demon spawn away from my son Saskue and my niece's Cho and Toketsu! Yet here I am just now finding out that my son lost to one of those hell spawn today at the academy!" he pauses for a moment to take a breath before continueing "What the hell are you doing you senial old fool, why I have half a mind too GAK!"

Sarutobi had heard enough and befor the Uchiha Head could continue the Hokage had grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him off the floor. Despite being 51 years old and looking much older than he was, Hiruzen was still a well trained shinobi and hid his real strenght very well.

Loosing his grip so Fugaku could breathe, Hiruzen looks the Uchiha in the eye and speaks with authority "Now hear me well Fugaku, I am your Hokage and you do NOT tell me what to do, and you certainly do NOT speak of two innocent boy's the way you have been in my presence EVER again." he slightly tightens his grip to make his point well known "Am I clear Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Cry...crystal clear m...m...my Lord Ho...Hokage." the Uchiha barely utter's out through gasping breathes.

Satisfied with his response Sarutobi lower's him back onto the floor retaking his seat behind his desk.

Taking a few shallow breathes to regain his composer, while also slightly glaring at the Hokage, Fugaku straightens himself up and addresses the leader of Konohagakure "Please forgive my earlier rudeness my Lord Hokage, I spoke out of place." he stops to clear and massage his throat "I am just simply worried about my son and niece's being around the boy's is all and let my emotion's cloud my better thinking."

Staring emotionlessly at Fugaku, the hokage replies "Be that as it may Fugaku you aren't the only parent to come to me voiceing your concerns, however I will extend the same offer to you that I did to them." Opening a drawer he pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Fugaku.

Taking the paper from the Hokage, Fugaku begins to read it. After a few moment's of reading his eyes widen and he stares at the Hokage "You cannot be serious my Lord?" he asks in slight irritation.

Nodding Hiruzen says "That is your only option Fugaku. You either swallow your pride and allow Sasuke and your niece's to attend the academy, or you sign that paper releasing them from the academy and forcing them into the civilian school system making it impossible for them to EVER be shinobi." Sarutobi then closed his eyes "You have exactly one minute to decide and then you may leave my office, and the next time you wish to see me be sure to make an appointment with my secretary."

Fugaku just stood there enraged. How dare the Hokage make him choose between his family being shinobi or not, it was ludacris. Sasuke would become just like Itachi and bring great honor to the Uchiha name, Cho and Toketsu were equally skilled as well despite not having the Uchiha's natural Fire affinity or being "real" Uchiha's since they were adopted.

Swallowing his pride Fugaku set the blank transfer paper down and walked out of the Hokage's office not even sparing a glance to the secretary and vowing to find some way to get back at the old fool.

 **TU: Well here is another chapter for you all, and I do apologize for how long it has been.**

 **Hariken: Do not worry Author-sama. I am certain they understand.**

 **Naruto: -leans against the wall with his hands behind his head- Yeah I'm sure they will forgive you, especially if you next chapter is just as long.**

 **TU: I suppose you are correct. We all have personal lives that demand our full attention first and foremost.**

 **All of the sudden the wall explodes and falls in a million pieces causing a rather large dust cloud. Once the dust settled we find Tsunade in front of us.**

 **Tsunade: -points a finger at me with a deadly glare- YOU! How dare you do that too me you ungrateful lousy poor excuse of filth!?**

 **Hariken and Naruto look at each other and back away slowly**

 **TU: Lady Tsunade, I truely have no idea what you are talking about. In fact I thought you looked rather good in rainbow colored hair, blue skin not so much since it did make you look like a female version of Kisame. -I say all with a straight face-**

 **Tsunade: -grows a tick mark over her left eye- So you are telling me that you did not sabotage my shampoo and body wash?**

 **TU: Not at all, however I did over hear Naruto and Hariken discussing it and saying how Sasuke was plotting something to get back at you for something Lord Third did to his family. Whatever that was I have no idea.**

 **Tsunade: -looks over to Naruto and Hariken- Is this true? Is this jackass telling me the truth or is he trying to cover up his own ass? -she asks while rolling up her sleeves with a massive dark aura surrounding her in the background-**

 **H &N: -both stand at attention and shout with their eyes closed- He's telling the truth Lady Tsunade, it was all Sasuke's idea!**

 **Tsunade: -smiles sweetly- Thank you boys. -walks out the hole she just made-**

 **TU: Well I have bought me some time to come up with a REAL alibi, or at least a good enough threat to keep her away. Either way I may be in trouble so who knows. Pass this story on to any of your friends and make sure they vote in the poll since it is still open. Oh and just to make this perfectly clear, I don't care how funny it may be to anyone but neither Naruto or Hariken are going to have male partner's. I will however give them nightmare's on that happening or perhaps Kurenai-sensei will use it to punish them, only time will tell.**

 **Till next time everyone. This is TatsuUzumaki signing off and LONG LIVE ANIME!**

 **Kisame: Why do I suddenly feel like I was used for a very bad joke and the need to kill? -looks around and shrugs- Eh, must've been my nerves since I'm itching for a fight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TU: Hey everybody, and welcome back for another chapter. -slight knocking on my door- I wonder who that is? Wasn't expecting anyone today. -walks towards the door and reaches for the handle before the door is blown off it's hinges sending me flying into a wall-**

 **Sakura: -standing in the doorway panting heavily- YOU! How dare you do that to my Sasuke-kun!?**

 **TU: -stands up brushing myself off- Why Sakura, whatever do you mean?**

 **Sakura: You know exactly what I mean! -takes a few steps forwrd cracking her knuckles- I will make you pay, and then track down Naruto and Hariken and make those baka's pay as well!**

 **TU: -smirks- Well I suppose if you must, however ask yourself this: "Do I really want to do anything to the author who has complete control of my fate?"**

 **Sakura: -stops walking- What do you mean?**

 **TU: Well it's just that a lot of people are saying that you and Naruto, or perhaps Hariken, would make a cute couple. However I could always hook you up with Rock Lee instead. -I say with a smile that would make the Kyubii proud-**

 **Sakura: -goes pale white with a shocked expression- Y...you wouldn't d..dare, would you?**

 **TU: -crosses my arms over my chest with a blank expression- Try me.**

 **Sakura: NO! I...I mean no Author-sama, that won't be necessary. -bows respectfully- I will replace your door, please forgive my rudeness.**

 **TU: -waves off the apology- There is nothing to forgive, and I appreciate you replacing my door. Now kindly do the disclaimer's, -starts walking past her- and if I hear that you went after Naruto, Hariken, or both you will be in a LOT of trouble. Do I make myself clear?**

 **Sakura: -stands up straight with fear written all over her face- Yes sir! TU doesn't own Naruto or any of it's character's. -runs past me out the doorway-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 7: A Birthday Surprise!**

 **Konoha**

The sun rises over Konohagakure No Sato, everyone rise's to start a new day. However this day has an air of excitement, for today is October the 10th also known as the day of the Kyubii Festival.

Now most of the village spends this day setting up for the festival to celibrate the Fourth Hokage killing the Nine Tailed Fox and Wolf. Setting up game stands, making all kinds of food ranging from secret dango flavor's that are held back for special occasion's to plain old miso ramen, stores making special sale's for the village and it's visitor's to enjoy.

Everyone is excited for this day, except for two people.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken.

These two boy's share their birthday with the festival, however instead of enjoying the celebration like everyone else they are shunned and forced away from everything and everyone. This reaction would cause any other children to wonder 'Why me?' or 'Why does everyone hate us?', but not Naruto and Hariken, why you ask, because they know why and still hold no ill will towards the village.

However today the Uzumaki Duo have a reason to be excited themselves, because today they get to have a party before the festival is in full swing. The Third Hokage himself has set up everything for the birthday party in the center of the Konoha Park and has invited all the boys' class mate's from the academy.

Naruto and Hariken both wake up a sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they walk towards the bathroom alternating between brushing their teeth and taking a leak. Once done they go back to their room and get dressed for the day in their normal attire.

Except today Naruto decided to change things up a bit by wearing a orange tank top under an open button black shirt, black pants with orange flames around the ankle's that went up to just below his knees, and standard black shinobi sandals.

Hariken wore his usual attire of a white tank top under his midnight blue T-shirt, his black pants with the dark blue stripe along the sides, and his blue shinobi sandals.

 **"You both look very handsome."** Kurama said inside their heads.

 **"Indeed Kurama is correct."** Fenirir agreed before adding in his two ryo **"Although Hariken always dresses accordingly, however this is a nice change from your normal attire Naruto-kun. Why the change?"**

Naruto simply shrugs and says with his foxy grin "Well since today is our birthday I decided I would try a new look. I mean with all the time's Iruka-sensei, Itachi-ani, Oji-Ibiki, and Jiji have griped about the jumpsuit I figured what would it hurt trying a new look. However I can always go back to wearing it if you want."

 **"No!"** "No!" Kurama, Hariken, and Fenirir all yell inside Naruto's head causing him to wince in pain and wiggle his finger in his ear just to make sure he hadn't suffered any damage to his ear. Sure he knew it was all in his head, but better safe than sorry right.

A knocking on their bedroom door alerted them to someone being there and the Uzumaki Duo promised a quiet conversation to come with Kurama and Fenirir before Hariken asked "Who is it?"

"It's Itachi, may I come in?" asked Itachi through the closed door.

"We are heading down for breakfast right now Itachi-ani." says Naruto as he opens the door and starts walking past a slightly surprised Itachi

"Gomen'nasai Itachi-ani, we had just finished getting dressed when you knocked. We lost track of time it appears." says Hariken apologizing for both himself and his eager brother.

Itachi smiles and chuckles softly "It's alright Hariken. Ibiki had just finished your breakfast and sent me to come see what was taking you both since your usually downstair's long before now." he jerks his thumb towards Naruto still looking at Hariken "What's with his new look, I almost didn't recognize him?"

Hariken just shrugs and simply states "He just wanted to try a new look and see what you, Jiji, Iruka-sensei, and Oji-Ibiki all thought." he looks toward his brother and just shrugs again "He even surprised me with his new look, but you know his inner trickster is planning something. I just don't know what."

Nodding Itachi simply follows Naruto and Hariken downstair's, no way in Hell was he going to miss Ibiki's reaction to this.

Once downstair's the boys take their usual spots at the table to find that Ibiki had went all out for breakfast. The table was covered with platter's filled with bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled and sunny side up eggs, sausage links and patties, a bowl with different kinds of fruit in it, toasted bagels with different spreads, and even a platter filled with different kinds of doughnuts.

Ibiki puts the book he was reading yesterday down, takes one look at Naruto and then looks to Hariken. "Alright Hariken, if this is your idea of getting back at Naruto for what he did yesterday I have to say I am a little disappointed. You know two wrong's don't make a right" he says calmly

Itachi just sits there with a blank expression, but inside he his cracking up 'Oh this will be entertaining.' he thinks to himself as he starts filling up his plate.

"Indeed I do know that Oji-Ibiki, but that is Naruto. I had no hand in his change of clothing." Hariken says with a straight face as he too starts to fill his plate.

Looking at Naruto, who had already stuffed his face full of pancake, Ibiki asks "So if you really are Naruto then you will know the answer to my question: What is my middle name?" he leans closer to Naruto to whisper "You better whisper it in my ear or I will follow through with that threat I made when you first called me that."

Naruto turned white, and bit of pancake falling out of his mouth before he swallows "B...but you said if I ever said your middle name again y...you'd hang me b...by my toes and..." he was cut off by Ibiki covering his mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"Yeah it's you, only you would know about that hahahaha." Ibiki chuckles as he refills his coffee and starts filling up his own plate "So what's with the new look kiddo, finally got tired of the jumpsuit?" he asks before taking a bite of his bagel.

Shrugging Naruto answers without even looking at the massive man "Nah, I just got tired of everyone complaining about it and decided to try a new look." he looks at his clothes again and back at Ibiki "Don't tell me you have a problem with this look too?" he asks

 **"I never complained Naruto-kun, I actually liked the jumpsuit too."** says Kurama inside Naruto's head along with him giving a silent thanks to her.

 **"Kiss-up."** Fenirir says to Kurama having heard what she said since they were in close proximity to each other, the response he got was a raspberry blown at him.

Ibiki shakes his head "No Naruto, I actually think this is a much better look for you. Your actually starting to look like a true shinobi" he says to the young blonde with a smile. "Now hurry up and eat, we have a few surprises in store for you boys and you will need as much energy as you can get."

Both Naruto and Hriken nod and set into cleaning their plates, wondering what kind of surprises were in store for them.

Sadly for all parties involved, not all surprises are good.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uchiha Compound**

Uchiha Fugaku walks around his family garden, checking on some of the herbs and flower's his wife had planted. He was doing this for three reasons: First of all his wife asked him too, second he needed some fresh air, and thirdly...well nobody meets with a hired assassin in public now do they.

Fugaku had learned about the villager's hiring an assassin from one of his clan's men a few day's ago and had decided to figure out who it was. Perhaps this assassin could help him in more ways than one since he had yet to figure out the best way to get rid of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Of course that was until last night when his son Sasuke had recieved an invitation to the demons' birthday party. At first Fugaku was angered beyond belief, but then it hit him. _'What better way to take out two birds than with one stone, as the saying goes'_ he has thought to himself that night and decided to ask Itachi if this party was true or not, and to Fugaku's great hidden pleasure, it was.

After learning about the Uzumaki's birthday party he imidately called a secret meeting in the underground Uchiha bunker. Every Uchiha clan member was there, except for Sasuke, Cho, Toketsu, and surprisingly Itachi but Fugaku just chalked that up to him being recently promoted to Jounin and the youngest ANBU member to date.

Fugaku grinned remembering how the meeting went.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Standing up from his seat at the head of a large stone table Fugaku raises his hands "Calm down everyone, I have a reason for this meeting"_

 _"Well what is the meaning of this meeting already?" asks one of the elder memember's "Calling us all here at this sort of hour is absured Fugaku-sama."_

 _Retaking his seat Fugaku begin's to explain "Earlier this afternoon my son Sasuke recieved an invitation for a birthday party-"_

 _"A birthday party?!" interupts a woman "This is what you called all of us down here for?"_

 _Glaring at the woman Fugaku slams his hands onto the table and shouts "Silence Agari!" causing the woman to close her mouth._

 _He calms down almost instantly before continueing "As I was saying, indeed it may seem foolish calling you all here, however this party also provides us with an unexpected opportunity. For month's we have been trying to deal with not only the Hokage, but also the demon brat's." he says seeing many of his clansmen nodding their heads._

 _"Now as we all know the Hokage has taken on a sort of Grandfatherly roll towards those two, and aside from Ibiki there is also the Guard always near the brat's so any and all attempts to kill those brats has failed." Fugaku states before continueing "However, I have recently made contact with the latest assassin hired by the majority of the village and have offered our assistance to him."_

 _A young male remarks "Who is this assassin and in what way are we to assist him?"_

 _An evil grin spreads across Fugaku's lips "The assassin in question is one Momochi Zabuza, formerly Mitarashi Zabuza before he was kidnapped by Kiri shinobi." he says taking notice of the shocked expression's on his clansmen's faces "And we will assist him in ambushing the Hokage and the brat's at tomarrow's party."_

 _"So soon?" asks an older male member "What about Itachi-kun, will he help us in this?"_

 _Fugaku lower's his head in thought for a moment before answering "If he does not would any of you be willing to take him down?" he asks hoping someone will do what he cannot as a father._

 _"I will do it." says a young Uchiha roughly sixteen/seventeen years of age._

 _"Uchiha Shisui." Fugaku says causing the young man to step forward. "You are willing to fight, and possibly kill your closest friend?"_

 _Shisui kneels in front of Fugaku and the clan "I am Fugaku-sama, for the good of the village and the clan I will fight Itachi and kill him if need be."_

 _Nodding Fugaku says "Very well then. I shall inform Zabuza of the details and we will finally be rid of the old gaot and hs beloved demon's once and for all."_

 _With that said the clan return's to their home's acting as if nothing happened or was said and continue living thier peaceful lives._

 **(End Flashback)**

'I just hope Shisui can do it, he and Itachi are equally matched most of the time but I feel they are always holding back.' Fugaku thinks to himself as he heads into the forested area of the Uchiha compound.

Walking for rounghly fifteen to twenty minutes Fugaku reaches the center of a thick section of forest to find Momochi Zabuza waiting for him leaning against a tree.

The man was intimidating to say the least, even without the Kubikiri Bouchou (Decapitating Carving Knife) on his back. He had the lower part of his face wrapped in bandages, his hitai-ate was worn on the side of his head. He had black, gray, and white colored arm and leg guards, a standard Kiri flak jacket and black shinobi shoes.

Without even opening his eyes the assassin speaks "Your late Fugaku, I figured you would have been here before now since this is your home." Zabuza states as he stands up from the tree. "What kept you, spending quality time with the runt?"

Fugaku, ignoreing the comment, smiles "Forgive my lateness Zabuza-san, but since I'm the one who arranged this meeting I have more time to spare, unlike hired help such as yourself."

Zabuza growls in annoyance "What information do you have for me Uchiha, I do have a schedule to keep you know?"

"Indeed." says Fugaku as he reaches into his robes and throws a scroll at the Kiri-nin. "That is all the information you need. My clansmen and I will be hidden away around the area to provide assistance and a distraction so that you may kill the Uzumaki demon's." he turns around to leave before stopping and speaking over hs shoulder "Oh, and there will be an added bonus if you can also take out the Hokage as well." and with that said he disappear's back into the woods.

"Heh, damn fool. I may have been hired to kill a couple of worthless brat's, but I am not stupid enough to attack the 'God of Shinobi' and cause another war." Zabuza says to himself as he disappear's in a swirl of mist.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hokage Tower**

Sitting in his office we find one Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage and the God of Shinobi, the oldest Hokage in the history of The Hidden Leaf Village battling the oldest enemy of every Kage in the Elemental Nation's: Paperwork.

'When will I get a break from all of this?' Sarutobi asks himself with a sigh 'At least I will have a small break before the festival begins. I just hope Naruto and Hariken enjoy their surprises.' he thinks to himself just as a knock on his office door bring's him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Sarutobi says as he sets his pen down and light's up his pipe to relax.

Upon the door opening the old Hokage is greeted by the sight of the two boy's he was just thinking about. As Naruto and Hariken walk in they take the two seat's in front of the Hokage's desk as Ibiki, Itachi and the other memember's of the Guard walk in, all of them either standing against the wall or next to the doorway.

"I was just thinking of the two of you, heh heh." Sarutobi chuckles as he smiles towards his in all but blood grandson's, casueing both boy's to smile. "So what bring's you to my office this time?" he asks in a serious tone with a steely glare towards them both.

"I didn't do anything that I am aware of Jiji." says Hariken as he looks towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey don't look at me, I haven't had time to plan any pranks today." Naruto says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you both have done something far worse than pranking." Sarutobi says as he stands up and walks towards one of the windows on the right side of his office.

"What did we do now?" Naruto and Hariken ask simultaneously with shocked expressions

"YOU-" the elder Hokage shouts useing Iruka's **Heddo Kakucho Jutsu (Head Expression Technique)** shocking everyone but Ibiki and Itachi, before reverting back to normal with a gandfatherly smile "haven't given me a hug yet." causeing everyone but Itachi and Ibiki once again to either sweatdrop or fall over backwards.

Smileing Naruto and Hariken both run up to their grandfather figure and hug him tightly as the seasoned shinobi chuckles "Hehehe, happy birthday my boy's. Hard to believe your both already six years old."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I have a message for Itachi-san." says Sarutobi's secretary as she pokes her head around the door with the letter in her hand.

"For me?" Itachi asks being slightly confused.

"Yes, it was delivered by one of the falcon's owned by the Uchiha Clan Itachi-san. I thought it was important and that you may want to read it as soon as possible." the secretary says as she hands him the note and closes the door once more.

Itachi opens the note so that none of the other's can read it...

 _Itachi,_

 _I need you too meet me at our normal sparing area. I'm afraid thing's have gotten out of hand._

 _Shisui._

Itachi's eyes narrow slightly and he turns towards Ibiki and the other's "Please excuse me, it seems Sasuke tried getting into my room again." he bows as he reached for the door but was stopped by Ibiki.

"You be careful Itachi, because if you get yourself killed and leave me with those two by myself and the other's, I will personally revive you and then kill you a second time." Ibiki whisper's into Itachi's ear causing the Uchiha to simply nod.

Of course Ibiki knew what was going on with the Uchiha Clan, but he didn't have any evidence to mount a case. 'Of course neither does Hokage-sama, but that's why I volenteered to act as a spy.' Itachi thought to himself as he left.

"Will Itachi-ani be back in time for the party Oji-Ibiki?" Naruto asks knowing fully well that Itachi wouldn't leave without good reason.

Smiling down to his surrogate nephew, Ibiki simply ruffles his hair "Of course he will Oi, you know he wouldn't miss out on your guys' birthday, especially if there is enough Pocky for him left."

'So...' Sarutobi thinks to himself for a moment '..it would seem that either Fugaku or someone else within the clan are about to make a move against either the boys, myself, or all of the above.' he takes a small drag off of his pipe 'I'll inform Ibiki so that he and the other's can be on alert during the party, I just hope this doesn't end as bad as I fear.'

Little did the Hokage know, his thought's were soon to prove more right than he wished.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Outside the Uchiha Compound**

A few miles away from the Uchiha Compound we find Uchiha Shisui standing on the edge of a cliff, his right eye socket bleeding and panting heavily waiting for his friend and brother in arms to arrive.

'Please hurry Itachi,' Shisui thinks to himself with a smile as he gazes at the sky 'I don't know how much longer I have'

After his train of thought he hear's someone land a few feet away from him.

"It took you long enough," Shisui states as he turns around to face his visitor "Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi, upon seeing his closest friend, rushes over to Shisui and catches him just before he starts to collapse.

"Shisui, what happened to you?" Itachi asks looking over his friend "Who did this to you?"

Coughing slightly Shisui shakes his head "It was Danzo, but listen to me Itachi!" he says as he grabs Itachi's arm "You must hurry. Your father has taken the entire clan, save for your brother and adoptive cousin's, to the Konoha Park in an attempt to ambush the Uzumaki's and Lord Hokage." Shisui gasps and then coughs rather harshly causing some blood to spill onto his flak jacket "He also has enlisted the help of Momochi Zabuza, whom the villager's have hired to try and kill the boy's for possibly the same reason."

Shock, rage, confusion, and a multitude of other emotion's start swimming through Itachi's head. Uchiha Fugaku, his own father, had asked a hired assassin to help deal with Naruto and Hariken, why? It just didn't make any sense to him, unless...

"He plan's on having Zabuza kill Hokage-sama as well." Itachi says out loud.

Shisui coughs even more causing blood to spill on Itachi's clothes "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you protect the village Itachi, but please do me one last favor my friend?" he asks and at Itachi slightly nodding his head he continue's "Please take my other eye and keep it away from Danzo, I do not know what he has planned but it cannot be good, on that you can be sure about."

"But Shisui, won't my father and the other's wonder where you are?" Itachi asks as Shisui simply chuckles/coughs as he slips his left eye into Itachi's hand.

"They think I am currently trying to kill you, and if the way things go that I think they will then you, Sasuke, Cho, and Toketsu will be the last Uchiha's in the village." Shisui coughs up more blood as he shakily stands up "Well you and Sasuke will be the only PURE Uchiha's left since Cho and Toketsu were both adopted." he states with a small smile as he starts to walk towards the cliff.

"Shisui...wait." says Itachi as he goes up to his best friend.

"I have one more favor to ask of you Itachi" says Shisui as he turns towards his friend with a smile and his back towards the cliff and the river below.

"What is it my friend?" Itachi asks, halfway drawing his sword knowing full well what his friend wanted.

"Please send me to the other side, I'd rather you did it than the rapids below." he says with a smile "At least you will make it quick hehehe" Shisui luaghs

Without saying another word between the two of them, Itachi cuts his best friend down quickly as tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Uchiha Shisui, his best friend and closest comrade in the ninja ranks, had given his life in duty to his village the highest honor any shinobi could hope to achieve.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Itachi yells as he drops his sword and cover's his eyes as the pain grips him.

But after what seemed like an eternity to the Uchiha, which was only a few second by normal standards. Itachi stands and opens his eyes to reveal the highest level of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Konoha Main Street**

While Itachi was gone, everyone decided to go ahead and go towards the park for the boys' party, which of course the boy's in question were excited about.

Walking towards the park Naruto and Hariken couldn't help but look at all the item's different shops were selling. Sarutobi, along with Ibiki and the Guard, just smiled as they watched the boy's look at everything they could as they all kept walking. Then something catches Naruto's eye.

"Hey Oji-Ibiki, do I have enough money from my allowence to get that awesome mask?" he asks as he points towards an ANBU style mask shaped like a fox with orange, red, and black penstripe designs on it.

Ibiki reaches into his coat and pulls out an orange notebook with Naruto's name on it, open's it up about halfway through and then looks at the blonde "Surprisingly you do runt, but why do you want to buy anything? Any presents you get not enough for ya hehehe." luaghs Ibiki.

Naruto simply shakes his head "No it's not that Oji-Ibiki, I just wanted to get something from the festival is all." he says "But...I guess it would be rude of me if I got that mask and someone else got it for me today at the party."

Hiruzen cannot help but smile at how much Naruto has seemed to improve all of a sudden 'Must be the Inner Persona at work, then again Naruto has always had a carrying personality' he thinks to himself before entering the conversation.

"As much as I enjoy looking at all the interesting things the festival always bears I suggest we all get to the park quickly if we are to get there before everyone else." he says calmly and with a warm smile.

Naruto nods and before he starts to walk off he notices Hariken looking at an ANBU style mask in the shape of a wolf. It was all black with silver and dark blue penstripes around the eyes and mouth, yeah it was cool looking but Naruto still thought the fox one was better.

As the group continues on their way they are all unaware of the large group of black clothed stalkers following them from the rooftops.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Konoha Public Park**

After finally arriving at the park Naruto and Hariken run off with Nara Shemeji and Inuzuka Tomari to go play on some of the playground equipment while everyone gets everything set up.

Ibiki, along with the other member's of the guard, begin to setup sensory tags around the table and pavilion in a thirty foot area to help warn them incase some gutsy assassin tried anything since the boy's were out in the open. Not to mention the Hokage.

Ibiki grumbles to himself while he sets up the tags, still thinking over everything Lord Third had told him before they left Hokage Tower.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Naruto? Hariken? Would you boys please go outside with the Guard while I have a worrd with Ibiki?" Hiruzen asks the two youth's._

 _"Sure thing Jiji." Naruto says with his normal grin_

 _"Of course Jiji." Hariken says with a wolfish grin that few had ever seen._

 _As Naruto, Hariken, and the rest of the Guard leave the office, the old Hokage simply retakes his seat behind his desk gesturing for Ibiki to sit as well._

 _"So does this have anything to do with that letter Itachi recieved a few minutes ago?" Ibiki asks as he sits across from the village leader._

 _"I am afraid it does Ibiki." Sarutobi answers as he takes a hit off his pipe. "Tell me Ibiki, what is your opinion on the Uchiha Clan?" he smirks before commenting "Yes, excluding Itachi-kun."_

 _"Beat me to the punch Lord Third." says Ibiki before answering "In my personal opinion the Uchiha Clan have grown arrogent and slghtly power hungry. Yes they run our Police Force, but I fear they may be letting that power go to their heads, not to mention some of the ideals they have greatly clash with the teachings of Lord First and Lord Second."_

 _Sarutobi simply nods as he closes his eyes "Your powers of observation never fail Ibiki, but I am afraid it is worse than you may think."_

 _Raising an eyebrow Ibiki leans in closer "Worse my lord, how so?"_

 _Sighing Sarutobi leans over his desk and locks eyes with Ibiki "The Uchiha have been planning a coup against me for some time now."_

 _Ibiki's eyes widden at this but he says nothing allowing Sarutobi to continue._

 _"Yes it's true I'm afraid." Sarutobi says mournfully "Aside from you and myself only four other people know. They are my advisor's Koharu and Homura, Danzo," Ibiki glare's at the mention of the old war hawk's name but stays silent "and Uchiha Itachi. Itachi informed me of this possible coup himself after learning about it, needless to say we were shocked. At first I was considering just arresting the entire Clan, but Danzo suggested we put a spy into play. I was uncertain of this course of action but then Itachi offered to be the spy himself, he loved his family but he cared more for the safety of this village and considered it a great honor in the service of Konoha."_

 _That got Ibiki's attention "Itachi is spying on his own family?" he asks "Forgive me my Lord Hokage, but was that really the wisest course of action to take?"_

 _"I understand your confusion Ibiki, and trust me I attempted to get Itachi-kun to reconsider. I can ask much of any shinobi under my command, but spying on one's own family is something I cannot do." Sarutobi says with a sigh "However he would not be swayed, so I allowed it as long as he promised to warn me the very instant he felt he had been found out. Thankfully that has not been the case, but I fear something may happen sooner than we all would like."_

 _"Do you think they will try something today during the party?" Ibiki asks._

 _Nodding his head the elder remarks "Yes, I am afraid so. The only thing is I am uncertain wheather or not it is only me they will be targeting."_

 _"You believe they will also target the boy's my Lord?" Ibiki asks worriedly. Why shouldn't he be worried, he has basically raised the Uzumaki Duo._

 _"I would be more surprised if they didn't if the truth were to be told." Sarutobi comments before gaining a serious tone in his voice "I want you and the Guard to place chakra sensor tags around the park once we arrive. I also want all of you to be on your guard, but don't let anyone notice otherwise we may have blown an old man's uneasy feeling out of proportion."_

 _"Do not worry my Lord Hokage, we will have everything covered." Ibiki says as he stands up and walks towards the door before looking over his shoulder "What about the ANBU my Lord, will you have them around as well?" he asks calmly._

 _"No Ibiki." the old Hokage answers "They have more important duties to attend to, besides I may be older than I was but I can still take care of myself in a fight." he states with a confident smile as he rises and joins Ibiki at the door._

 _With a simple nod Ibiki opens the door and together they leave with the Uzumaki Duo and the Guard._

 **(End Flashback)**

'I just hope Itachi is alright and that Lord Hokage is wrong about this whole thing.' Ibiki thinks to himself 'But I highly dount it.'

Once all the tags had been placed Ibiki and the Guard set to work setting up for the party. Opening several different scrolls the set up three large tables, one for everyone to sit at, one for the gifts, and one for the cake and other sweets that would be there.

After setting the tables and balloons up they set to work on dividing the table meant for the gift's, of course the best way to do this was to have one side colored orange and the other blue for obvious reasons. Once they were done with that they each took out a scroll and unsealed everything needed for a barbecue, hot dogs, hamburger's, buns, baked beans, some rice balls, onigiri, and a number of other items. They also unsealed the birthday cake complete with unlit candles and any gifts that Ibiki and the Guard had gotten the boys.

Once everything was set up the guest's started to arrive. Inuzuka Kiba along with Akamaru on his head was the first and set his gift's on the gift table before running off to play with the Uzumaki's, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino arrived together doing the same as Kiba. Next was Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and surprisingly Rock Lee, even though Lee was a year ahead of the Uzumaki's he had become fast friends with them.

Shinkotama TenTen, along with Mitarashi Anko, were the next to arrive. Even though they were older than the Uzumaki's, like Lee they had become good friends with them. The final guest's to arrive were Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata.

Once everyone had arrived a loud game of Hide n' Seek broke out with both Naruto and Hariken being "it" first. The Third Hokage could do nothing but smile at the sight before him, despite what the rest of the village thought of the boy's they were truely blessed to have so many friends.

'I wonder if the girls' parents have tried to set them up with the boys?" Sarutobi wonders to himself 'If not then it will only be a matter of time.' he finishes his thought's with a grin before hearing someone walking up behind him.

Turning around slowly he find's Uchiha Sasuke standing behind him with a smile.

"Hello Hokage-sama, am I late for the party?" the young Uchiha asks with a kind smile.

Smiling down at the young man Sarutobi takes the gift's Sasuke was holding "Not at all Sasuke-kun, in fact your just in time for Hide n' Seek with everyone else." he says as he sets the gifts down.

Nodding quickly Sasuke runs up to Naruto and Hariken to join in the game.

After about an hour Naruto and Hariken managed to find everyone, and with that done Ibiki calls them over to the table to take their seats so they can begin the party.

Once everyone is seated Ibiki walks over to Naruto and Hariken with their cake, candles lit, and sets it down gently in front of them. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Ibiki asks looking around at the kids and adults. Seeing everyone nod they all begin to sing happy birthday to the duo, and once they were done the boys both blow out the candles to the sound of everyone clapping.

"Now before we cut into this cake, everyone needs to eat a proper meal first." says the aged Hokage "Luckily we have enough food for everyone present so please dig in."

Once everybody had their fill of the delicious BBQ and cake they were waiting for Naruto and Hariken to start opening their gift's from everyone. Sadly though they wouldn't get the chance as a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it embedded itself into the gifts causing it to explode much to the shock and horror of everyone there.

"What's going on Oji-Ibiki?" Naruto asks before they all hear a sinister chuckling as a blanket of mist cover's the area.

"So sorry to spoil your party runt." everyone hear's as they turn around to see the assailant. To say the Hokage, Ibiki and the Guard were surprised would be a vast understatement. Yes they had expected an assassin, but not The Demon of the Mist himself.

"Momochi Zabuza." Ibiki says with a hint of aggravation.

Stepping completely out of the mist the Kiri-nin simply stands there with his huge blade laying across his shoulder's "In the flesh, now if you excuse me I have a contract to keep." he lift's his sword up and points it at the Uzumaki's "So if you don't mind I'll kill the runt's now and call it a day."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TU: Enter the cliff hanger, hahahaha**

 **Naruto: Dick move Author-teme. Dick. Move.**

 **Hariken: I can see why you did this Author-sama, but in this case I must agree with my brother. That indeed was a dick move.**

 **TU: -shrugs- I know fully well that it was, but keep them wanting more I say. Beside's I still have no idea who I am going to pair you two up with since the poll hasn't been touched in awhile.**

 **Hariken: -nods- Well what do you expect, you aren't very far into our story, and you really don't have enough follower's.**

 **Naruto: Yeah, just a lousy fifteen heheh. -he chuckles with a grin-**

 **TU: -grows a tick mark- Perhaps I should take Cloud4012's advice and make you bi-sexual Naruto. -grins wickedly- I think you and Gai-semsei, along with Rock Lee, would make an interesting love triangle.**

 **Naruto: -goes pale as his jaw drops- Y...you wouldn't do that to me, would you?**

 **TU: I am highly considering it.**

 **Hariken: -whisper's to Naruto- I think thor94's review's have pissed him off nii-san. It would be wise to stay on his good side.**

 **Naruto: -nods slowly before bowing to me- I apologize for my words Author-sama, please spare me. I will do anything to make up for my follish action's.**

 **TU: Anything? -I ask with a wicked grin-**

 **Naruto: Hai, anything.**

 **Hariken: -sweatdrops and face palms- Oh brother, what did you get yourself into.**

 **TU: I will have to give it some thought. In the mean time I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be posted as soon as it is done. Until then take care and LONG LIVE ANIME! -leaves the room-**

 **Naruto: -sighs in relief- You don't think he is going to make me do anything embarassing do you nii-san?**

 **Hariken: I don't know nii-san, but you better pray he doesn't and do everything you can to make sure he doesn't.**

 **Naruto: -hangs his head in defeat-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TU: Incase you all were wondering, these are the current standing's for the poll. As always N = Naruto and H = Hariken. If you all want you can go back and double check my math, but I am pretty sure I have this right.**

 **Fu: N-4 H-1**

 **Hinata: N-4 H-1**

 **Temari: N-1 H-3**

 **Haku: N-4 H-0**

 **TenTen: N-0 H-2**

 **Sakura: N-1 H-2**

 **Ino: N-0 H-3**

 **Yugito Nii: N-0 H-3**

 **Tsunade: N-1 H-2**

 **Anko: N-2 H-1**

 **Tayuya: N-1 H-1**

 **Kurama (Not Kyubii): N-1 H-0**

 **Hanabi: N-2 H-0**

 **Matsuri (Suna): N-1 H-1**

 **Cho (TU OC): N-0 H-1**

 **Toketsu (TU OC): N-0 H-1**

 **Shion (Demon Country Preistess): N-2 H-0**

 **Karin: N-1 H-3**

 **Shizuka: N-1 H-0**

 **Yakumo: N-1 H-0**

 **Koyuki: N-1 H-0**

 **Mei (Mizukage): N-1 H-0**

 **Tsunami: N-1 H-0**

 **Yugao: N-1 H-0**

 **Sara: N-1 H-0**

 **Toki: N-1 H-0**

 **Haruna: N-1 H-0**

 **Tsubaki: N-1 H-0**

 **Samui: N-1 H-0**

 **Mabui: N-1 H-0**

 **Hotaru: N-1 H-0**

 **Hokuto: N-1 H-0**

 **Ryuzetsu: N-1 H-0**

 **Pakura: N-1 H-0**

 **Mikoto: N-1 H-0**

 **Amaru: N-1 H-0**

 **Sasame: N-1 H-0**

 **Kotohime: N-1 H-0**

 **Gurenm: N-1 H-0**

 **Natsuhi: N-1 H-0**

 **Kin (Sound): N-1 H-0**

 **Suzumebachi: N-1 H-0**

 **Shizune: N-1 H-0**

 **Ameyuri: N-0 H-1**

 **Uchiha Izumi: N-0 H-1**

 **Karui: N-0 H-1**

 **Kagero: N-0 H-1**

 **Kurotsuchi: N-0 H-1**

 **Kurenai: N-0 H-1**

 **Amayo: N-0 H-1**

 **Gai-sensei: N-1 H-0**

 **TU: That is the ranking so far, I need more though before I get to the later chapter's so any and all help is welcome.**

 **As a side note, if you do leave a review please no swearing. Yes this story is going to be for mature readers later on, but if you are currently reading this then please leave mature reviews. I am speaking directly to you thor94, but I am asking nicely for everyone else. With that said, LONG LIVE ANIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TU: Hey everyone and welcome to another chap-WHOA! -gets pulled into the ground with just my head sticking out- What the name of the Shinigami is going on?**

 **Sasuke: -walks in trough the door with a grin despite ebing covered in bandages- Hello Author-** _ **sama**_ **, how are you?**

 **TU: -looks around- Obviously I am doing better than you if I were to go by looks. What happened Sasuke, Orochimaru get a little rough with you last night?**

 **Sasuke: -grows a tick mark over his right eye- I don't swing that way damnit!**

 **TU: All evidence to the contrary if we look back at how you treated Sakura, Ino, and any of your other fan-girls.**

 **Sasuke: They would just get in the way of my training.**

 **TU: Oh really? So you prefer to train alone?**

 **Sasuke: That's right, or with those I can gain more power from.**

 **TU: So you would train under any sensei?**

 **Sasuke: Of course I would. -thinks for a moment- Except Kurenai or Anko.**

 **TU: -smirks- So you admit to only wanting to train under male sensei's correct?**

 **Sasuke: Well duh. -gains a confident smile- Everyone knows men are stronger, faster, and harder to train with.**

 **TU: Think about everything you just said and those questions I asked you.**

 **Sasuke: -closes his eyes as he thinks everything over before opening them in shock- No...**

 **TU: -whisper's in Sasuke's ear- That's right you emo wannabe.**

 **Sasuke: GAH! -jumps and spins around looking from me to the hole I was in- How, when?**

 **TU: -smirks- Shadow Clone teme, never leave my laptop unprotected.**

 **Sasuke: Grr...can't believe I fell for that. -hangs his head in defeat before glaring at me- But your still going to pay for making Tsunade come after me!**

 **TU: -looks at him with a blank expression and a cold stare- Threating the one who has complete control of your fate, tsk tsk, not very smart on your part. -leans close to whisper in his ear- I can easily make you fall madly in love with Sakura, or perhaps you would rather be with Kabuto AND Orochimaru.**

 **Sasuke: You wouldn't dare.**

 **Naruto: -pokes his head up from the window- Don't push him teme. Not sure what's going on but Author-sama is in a bad mood this week.**

 **Sasuke: Shut up dobe, like I need your help with this.**

 **Hariken: I think you can use all the help you can get before you get into anymore trouble Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke: -simply glares at me once more before leaving without a word-**

 **TU: -sighs- I really wish everyone would stop pushing my button's, I can only take so much. Guys do the disclaimer's please.**

 **Naruto &Hariken: Author-sama does not own Naruto or it's character's. He wishes but hey we can't all have what we want, now on with the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Konoha Public Park**

"Momochi Zabuza." Ibiki says with a hint of aggravation.

Stepping completely out of the mist the Kiri-nin simply stands there with his huge blade laying across his shoulder's "In the flesh, now if you excuse me I have a contract to keep." he lift's his sword up and points it at the Uzumaki's "So if you don't mind I'll kill the runt's now and call it a day."

Naruto and Hariken both glare at the Kiri-nin. They may only be six years old but they weren't going down without a fight.

 **(Naruto's and Hariken's shared mindscape)**

 **"You both may try to fight back, but this Zabuza character is beyond either of you."** Fenirir comments to both boys with a slight growl. Curse his luck for being trapped inside of someone so young and being completely useless.

 **"As much as I hate to say this Naru-kun and Hari-kun, but I agree with the mutt on this one."** Kurama remarks before adding **"If you boy's could do more than the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), and the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique) I wouldn't be worried."**

"Heh, thanks for the vote of confidence Kurama-chan, but I have an idea." Naruto says in his mindscape momentarily shocking Hariken, Fenirir, and Kurama.

 **"You have a plan pup?"** Fenirir asks while fighting the urge to luagh.

"Yeah I have a plan, what's so wrong with me coming up with idea's every once and awhile?" Naruto asks almost shouting as he walks up to Fenirir's cage.

 **"I meant no offence Naruto-san."** Fenirir says slightly bowing his head before continuing **"It's just that your not exactly the plan making type."**

"I know that dattebayo!" Naruto shouts in mild annoyence "But I'm tired of everyone looking down on me, so from now on I am going to act and think like a true shinobi so that I can become Hokage and protect those precious to me."

Hariken stands next to his brother and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a smile before looking up to Fenirir "If Nii-san has a plan then let's hear it." he gives a confident smile "Beside's I have my own dream of being the leader of ANBU someday, so if I can't trust Nii-san now when can I."

Fenirir and Kurama share a look and smile, they may have been cursed to live inside these two boys but they certainly couldn't ask for braver shinobi to call "friend".

 **"Alright Naruto-san, let's hear your plan."** Fenirir says with a grin.

 **(Back with everyone else)**

Ibiki and the Guard surround Naruto, Hariken and the other children drawing kunai and shuriken as the do so with the Hokage standing in front of them all.

Sarutobi Hiruzen takes a few steps towards Zabuza ignoring the warnings from Ibiki "I see you were hired by some angered villager's to come and kill these boy's, am I correct Zabuza?" asks the eldest shinobi out of everyone there.

"Hn." Zabuza scoffs before answering "So what if I was old man? The payment was too high to turn down, and besides they are just a couple of snot nosed brat's, who would miss them honestly?"

"Well for one all of their friends here would miss them very much." Sarutobi says indicating to the group of children with a wave of his hand. "Aside from them you have the head interigator of the Leaf Village behind me, along with the other twelve cloaked member's." he says with a slight jerk of his thumb as Ibiki sends some of his KI towards Zabuza making the Kiri-nin think twice before attacking him first.

"Of course there is also..." Sarutobi pauses as he throws off his Kage robes to appear in his standard shinobi attire consisting of a full body black outfit with matching hitai-ate "Me, the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Zabuza raises a non-exisiting eyebrow and let's out a low whistle "I am honored to be in the presence of the 'God of Shinobi' himself and the famed Morino Ibiki." he spin's his sword a couple of times before asking "But is all this security for two gaki's really necessary?"

One member of The Guard walks up next to the Hokage and pull's her hood down exposing herself to everyone there.

"Kaa-san!" yells Mitarashi Anko.

"Arisu-neechan?" asks Zabuza with a shocked expression painted over his face.

'Nee-chan!?' everyone but the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko's mother, and Zabuza think at the exact same time.

"Hello Zabuza, it's been awhile since I saw you last." Mitarashi Arisu says with a soft smile "You look well Nii-san, at least Kiri took good care of you after they kidnapped you. You eve became one of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)** , Kaa-san and Tou-san would be proud of you." she finishes with a look of sadness plain as day on her face.

"Why are you here nee-chan?" Zabuza asks completely ignoring his sister's comment.

"I am here to protect your mei Anko-chan, and your adoptive oi" she points over at Hariken with a gleam in her eye.

Zabuza's eyes widden at that as he follows Arisu's finger being pointed towards one of his "target's". He looks towards his sister before he starts luaghing.

"HAhahaha, This is some sort of joke right?" asks Zabuza as he point's his sword at the boy's "You expect me to believe that one of those runt's is my adoptive oi, and I thought I was the only one with a twisted sense of humor. You may know that I swore to never kill any family, but what proof can you give me that the redhead is related to me?"

"Hariken, could you come here a moment sweetheart?" Arisu asks with a smile she direts at Zabuza "You want proof nii-san, well hold on to your sword."

Hariken walks up to Arisu "Yes Arisu-kaachan, how can I help?" he asks confidently remembering Naruto's plan B.

"Hariken, what are the five vital organs that could kill someone?" Arisu asks calmly

"They are the brain, kidneys, heart, liver, and lungs." Harikens answer's before going into some detail "The Brain is the easiest to hit most of the time, mostly because some shinobi don't protect it easily, next would be the heart, liver, and lungs if you were to get a lucky enough hit, and even though the kidneys wouldn't cause imidiate death your target would still suffer and eventually die."

Arisu nods, but she knows that isn't enough for Zabuza "Very good, now what is the Mitarashi Clan's Kekkei Genkai?"

"The Mitarashi Clan doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai Arisu-kaachan, you know that." Hariken answer's "What they have is the sole contrat with the dragon's which clan member's are only allowed to sign once they have learned everything about the human body and it's weaknesses."

All Zabuza can do is stare in disbelief at the young Uzumaki. Oh sure he knew about the organ's, but then again everyone there aside from most of the kids did, what surprised him though was the fact that this kid knew about his old families ties to the legendary dragon's.

'Well I'll be damned.' the Kiri-nin thinks to himself 'Guess I can't kill those brat's after all, oh well at least I got paid up front'

Arisu looks to her brother "Are you satisfied Nii-san?" she asks "Do you believe me now and will you give up trying to kill Hari-kun and Naru-kun?"

'I really hate that nickname' Naruto and Hariken think at the same time.

Zabuza places his sword on his back and grins underneath his bandages "Yeah you convinced me Nee-chan, those runts are safe from me at least."

"What's that supposed to mean you mummified freak?" Inuzuka Kiba asks with akamaru barking his agreement.

"You'll find out." Zabuza says as he cancels his mist jutsu to reveal that everyone is surrounded by at least sixty black clothed assassin's.

"So, it would seem the rumor's of you not killing family is true Zabuza, how disappointing." says one of the assassin's

Zabuza simply shrugs before grbbing his swords handle "Well what can I say, even demon's have rules they need to follow."

 **"That is true."** Kurama and Fenirir say at the same time causing Naruto and Hariken to nod.

"Hn, be that as it may Zabuza." the same unamed assassin states "We will still allow you to join us in killing the Hokage as well as those demon spawn." he finishes as he points a kunai towards the brother's.

"Not gunna happen." Zabuza says as he dashes to his left and cut's five assassin's in half in one swing "I may not be a part of this village anymore, but you will not touch my oi and his brother." he says calmly as a dark aura rises behind him taking a form of a demon.

"ATTACK!" the assassin says as he and the remaining fifty-four with him conferge on everyone.

"Now dattebayo!" shouts Naruto as he and Hariken channel their chakra to replace themselves and their friends with logs that had explosive tags on them. Before the assassin's closest to the Uzumaki Duo could even blink they were all engulfed in flames as the tags exploded bringing the number of assassin's down to thirty.

Before anyone knew what was going on a huge battle broke out within the park. Hiruzen was fighting who he guessed was the leader of this attack, Ibiki had two for himself, Zabuza and Arisu were fighting together covering one another as if it was practiced.

Nara Shemeji had three surround him, but they fell rather quickly when he used the Nara Clans famed **Kage Nui Jutsu (Shadow Sewing Technique)** when he combined his shadow with that of the trees around him.

Sadly even though Inuzuka Tomari managed to kill his opponent, he and his canine familiar were both killed by two more assassin's. Haruno Chika, Sato Iyachi, and Yamanaka Izumi were providing back-up to Akimichi Choumaki as he bulldozed over another assassin who couldn't move out of the way of the famed **Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank).**

The rest of The Guard found the children and were protecting them, although it seemed that the only main target the assassin's were worried about was Lord Hokage. The children were all huddled together until Sakura spoke up "Hey, where are Hariken and Naruto?" Which of course caused everyone to start looking around.

' _Naruto-kun, Hariken-kun, where are you?'_ Hinata thinks to herself.

' _Where did those mutt's go?'_ Kiba wonder's to himself as Akamaru whine's.

Shino remains quiet, although if one were to listen close enough they could hear his insects buzzing loudly.

 _'It is fate's hand if they were caught._ ' Neji says to himself.

 _'Naruto, Hariken...'_ Ino, TenTen, and Sakura all think silently.

' _This is so troublesome, why didn't I just go cloud watching with Chouji?'_ Shikamaru asks himself as he stares at the clouds above.

Chouji is just sitting there munching on his bag of chips while wondering how his friends are doing.

' _I swaer, if those two got themselves caught I am going to tane their hide's myself'_ Anko thinks to herself ' _Please be safe guys.'_

 _'Those dobe's.'_ Sasuke thinks _'They end up saving all of us from those assassin's and then disappear, can't even stay with the group.'_

In the tree's we find our two favorite shinobi in training, sitting on a couple of branches as the watched the fight unfold.

"That was a great idea Nee-san." Hariken says softly as he pats his brother on the back before looking back down at the fight "But what are we going to do now?"

"I...I don't know nee-san, I don't know." is all the blonde could say as he watched the fighting that was going on.

Out of the corner of their eyes Naruto and Hariken see an assassin rushing towards Hiruzen's blind spot, kunai in hand and ready to make the killing blow.

"JIJI!" they both cry out.

However, before Hariken knew what was going on he saw Naruto jump down and rush towards the assassin behind Hiruzen, rage apparent on his face as his eyes turned red with slitted pupils, and a single tomoe in his left eye. Once Naruto reached the aged Hokage he simply stands his ground glaring dagger's at the assassin.

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

 **"Naruto-kun, I hope you know what your doing."** Kurama says to her container in both fear and worry.

 _"Have some faith in me Kurama-chan."_ says Naruto _"Beside's how can I become Hokage if I were to die here?"_

Kurama smiles before flicking the tip of one of her tails over the back of his head **"Baka, remind me if we live through this to kiss you."**

 _"Kiss me!?"_ shouts Naruto as he falls backwards _"I'm only six Kurama-chan, how can you think of kissing me?"_

Kurama simply luaghs and winks at the blonde **"Just kidding Naruto-kun.** _ **Well mostly, I will wait till he is older."**_ the latter she says to herself letting her perverted mind play with the idea.

 **(Back at the park)**

Seeing his chance the assassin runs faster at the boy in front of him aiming the kunai for the boys forehead.

"Today you die demon!" yells the assassin getting Sarutobi's attention just as he finished off his attacker.

"Naruto-kun!" shouts Sarutobi and Ibiki at the same time.

But before anyone could do anything Naruto jumps at the last moment and kick's his attacker in the side of the head hard enough to send him back a few feet, but not before getting a slight cut on his leg.

The assassin gets up and glare's angerly at the blonde "Heh, lucky shot demon." he readies his kunai once more "It won't happen twice."

 **With Hariken**

Hariken stares at the whole scene in front of him. Finally able to move he jumps down and starts running towards his brother only to be stopped by Ibiki.

"Oji-Ibiki, let me go!" yells Hariken "I need to help Naruto!"

Ibiki just tightens his grip "Having to worry about one of you out there is enough trouble, I don't need you out there too Hariken." he says calmly

Hariken simply looks up at Ibiki "Let. Me. Go. Now!" he says while blazing his Byakugan.

 _'So, it finally activated.'_ Ibiki thinks to himself _'Guess that training schedule Lord Hokae and I made for them will come in handy after all.'_

 **(Hariken's Mindscape)**

 **"Hariken-sama, you need to calm down."** Fenirir says calmly, although that is harder than it sounds as he is worried as well **"I wish to help Naruto and Kurama as well, but at the moment we are in a word: stuck."**

Hariken takes a few deep breath's before looking at his friend "I just feel so useless. Naruto is out there and about to possibly be killed and I'm stuck here!" he shouts out the last part as he slams his fists into the ground causing it to crack.

Fenirir looks sadly at his container before he wraps one of his tail's around the youth **"Trust in him and Kurama, they will be fine."** he chuckles be fore saying **"Beside's, Kurama is too damn stubborn to die that easily."**

That made Hariken smile before nodding his head as he hugged Fenirir's tail and left his mindscape.

 **(Back at the park)**

Hariken calms down and deactivate's his Byakugan before looking at Ibiki "I'm sorry Oji-Ibiki. I just feel so useless right now.

Ibiki smiles at the young man "It will take a lot more than some two bit assassin to kill you or your brother, that's just how stubborn you both are."

Hariken nods before looking back towards his brother ' _Kick his ass Nee-san, for both of us._

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto smirks as he dodges another slash from the assassin. With Kurama's help through his eyes he has been able to dodge any attack's sent his way and get in some lucky pot shots with the mediocure taijutsu the academy teaches.

' _I should really update the taijutsu we teach'_ Sarutobi thinks to himself _'Naruto-kun has been lucky so far, but how long can he hold on?'_

Meanwhile the assassin has become, well, pissed. How could this child, no this demon, be keeping up with an Uchiha like himself it was simply absured to say the least. The assassin takes a moment to compose himself as he looks at the blonde, that's when he see's it, the Sharingan.

 _'How?!'_ the assassin asks himself _'How the hell did this demon obtain our Sharingan, let alone activate it?'_ Without wasting anymore time he lunges at Naruto, aiming his kunai for the blonde's left eye.

Naruto freeze's for a moment too long giving the assassin the time he needs to strike, but not before Naruto raises his right hand up to try and grab the kunai.

 **'** _ **Bad move Naruto-kun'**_ the Kyubii thinks to herself as she closes her eyes unable to watch.

The assassin is shocked seeing that Naruto managed to block the kunai with his hand, despite the fact that it went in halfway. However he wouldn't have enough time to try again as he was staring directly into Naruto's crimson eyes and for the first time fealt an unknown emotion: fear.

While everyone was staring at what was going on between Naruto and the assassin, Uchiha Itachi appears out of nowhere and without wasting a moment longer swung his sword at the assassin's neck.

The assassin felt a slight pinch in his neck before feeling cold. Unable to say anything all he can do is watch his final image of Naruto slowly fade from his vision.

Naruto stands in shock and awe as he blinks and see Uchiha Itachi standing over him and the now dead assassin.

"Itachi-ani!" shouts Naruto gaining the attention as he notices a look of shock on Itachi's face.

"Naruto...when did you..." Itachi trail's off as he see's everyone else coming towards them.

Looking around one would see a bloody field as all the assassin's were killed in their failed attempt. However those were not the only loses suffered as The Guard was now down three member's.

Inuzuka Tomari and his canine partner were next to each other, the stab wounds in their side's visable to anyone who looked. Haruno Chika and Sato Iyachi were next to Tomari, Iyachi had his throat slit and Chika had several kunai and shuriken embedded in her body.

Huffing a little Hiruzen makes his way over to Naruto and Itachi with Hariken by his side. Looking at the young blonde Hiruzen's eyes widden and then he looks to Itachi expecting an answer, yet all Itachi could do is shrug his shoulder's.

"Naruto..." the aged Hokage says gaining the young boys attention "...how do your eyes feel?"

"Huh, my eyes feel fine Jiji, why do you ask?" Naruto asks clearly confused.

"Nee-san." Hariken says with a smile as Naruto looks at him "You have the Sharingan."

"I have the what?" Naruto asks in complete shock as everyone closest to him and his brother simply begin to nod their heads.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TU: And done. Finally sheesh, two chapter's in a week.**

 **Naruto: Hmm...I don't know Author-sama this chapter seems kind of short too me.**

 **Hariken: I have to agree with Nee-san, Author-sama.**

 **TU: -sigh- I suppose it could be, but what do you guys expect from me here?**

 **Sakura: We expect you to take better care of yourself and your story. You may not have many follower's but that will change in time.**

 **Sasuke: Hn...as much as I hate to admit this, their right.**

 **TU: -sigh- I know you guys are right, I really should lighten up a little bit.**

 **-Large crash throught the window and smoke bombs going off-**

 **?: Did someone say they needed to lighten up?**

 **TU: -cough cough- Who the hell -cough- is it this -cough- time?**

 **Naruto: -cough- I don't -cough cough- know, but it wasn't me datte-cough-bane!**

 **Hariken: -cough cough- Who would use this much -cough cough cough- smoke?**

 **Sakura: CHA! -cough cough- I'm gunna kill -cough- whoever did -cough cough- this!**

 **Sasuke: -cough cough- Who dare's?**

 **?: It's me! The hot, sexy, irresistible, and not to mention the most amazing kunoichi in THE world. Anko!**

 **TU, Naruto, Hariken, Sakura, and Sasuke: -facepalms-**

 **Anko: What?**

 **TU: Get the hell out of my house Anko!**

 **Anko: -puts her arm around my neck and hugs me close to her- Aww Author-kun, why are you being such a grump? -she asks me as she hands me a bottle of sake- Lighten up already and have some fun.**

 **TU: -sighs as I take the bottle- Fine. Everyone take care and we will see you next time. As always, LONG LIVE ANIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TU: Hey everyone, long time no see. Sorry about taking so long about getting another chapter up and running on here but you know how it goes. I started a new job and the hours have been crazy to say the least but it's good to be abe to sit down and write a new chapter for my loyal reader's.**

 **Anko: Well nice to see your in a better mood now Author-kun. -she says sweetly as she wraps an arm around me-**

 **TU: -sweatdrops- Haven't you bothered me enough Anko?**

 **Anko: Nope.**

 **TU: Well I guess being around you is better than some other people. -glances at a certain brooding Uchiha-**

 **Sasuke: Bite it you dope of an author.**

 **Naruto: Oh that is it! -jumps at Sasuke only to be caught by Hariken-**

 **Hariken: Nii-san, please calm down. -he says calmly- The teme isn't worth it.**

 **Naruto: Let me go, I am going to smash his face in personally. -he growls out as he struggles against his brother-**

 **Sasuke: Like you could dope. -he remarks as he takes a step closer taunting the blonde-**

 **TU: Enough! -grabs them both and slams them into the wall- If you two don't knock it off while I am trying to work I will personally beat you both into the ground and them make you lover's. -gains a grin that would make even Orochimaru flinch- I am willing to bet some female reader's would enjoy that as well as a few other people.**

 **Naruto: -pales- No, I'm good. Think I will go out for some ramen now. -leaves rather quickly-**

 **Sasuke: -also pales but remains silent as he goes back to brooding in a corner like a good emo- I'M NOT EMO!**

 **TU: Silence my little emo in the corner.**

 **TU: I do not own Naruto or any of the actual character's, Hariken and any of my OC's yes. Please enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 9 - Old Secret's Revealed and New One's Made!**

 **Konoha City Park (after the battle)**

"I have the what?" young Naruto asks with a confused look on his face.

Itachi comes around in front of Naruto and looks into his eyes more closely. Upon locking eyes with the young blonde Itachi notices that Naruto's pupils are still slitted like a fox's eyes but the unmistakable tomoe in his left eye at the bottom left side confuses him a bit.

"Naruto, are you channeling chakra into your eyes by any chance?" Itachi asks in a calm voice.

"I don't think so Itachi-ani, at least it doesn't feel like I am." Naruto answers still confused since nobody has answered his question yet.

"He is not channeling any chakra into his eyes Itachi-san." Hyuuga Hiashi comments from where the rest of the children are as he had stayed at the party to keep an eye on his daughter. Ever since the incident with the Kumo shinobi he rarely let her out of his sight unless they were within the Hyuuga compound.

"Then how is it possible for him to have the Sharingan?" asks the Third Hokage as he retrives his Kage cloak and hat.

Itachi stands up and turns to the aged Hokage "It's not the Sharingan, but I believe it is similar to it." he says calmly as he turns towards Naruto again with his own Sharingan activated.

"Look into my eyes otouto." Itachi says calmly as Naruto looks up into his adoptive brother's eyes.

Once Naruto locked eyes with him Itachi deactivates his Sharingan and watches quietly as Naruto's eyes return to their normal ocean blue color. After watching his eyes change back to normal Naruto looses his balance and falls over into Itachi's and Hariken's arms.

'He must have been drawing on the Kyubii's power without realizing it.' Itachi and Hiruzen think to themselves before they share a look and slightly nod to each other un-noticed by the other's around them.

"So wait a minute." Ibiki says breaking the silence finally "Does he have the Sharingan or not?"

The rest of The Guard, along with the children and Hyuuga Hiashi, were all wondering the exact same thing. Hiashi especially since he could not see any form of chakra being poured into Naruto's eyes to even activate anything like is normally done when activating either the Sharingan or the Byakugan.

Itachi opens his mouth to explain, however Hiruzen steps between him and the others calmly smoking his pipe.

"Naruto does not have the Sharingan itself, but a similar verson of it." the aged Hokage says as he slowly exhales a plum of smoke "I am afraid I cannot go into further details out in the open or around those who have ties to another village. No offence Zabuza." he finishes with a kind grandfatherly smile.

"None taken Hokage-sama, I understand." Zabuza says as he places his sword back on his back "I need to get going anyway since I canceled the contract I made." he says as he throws a scroll to Hiruzen and one towards Hariken.

"That scroll has the name's of those who hired me Hokage-sama do with them what you will, and my dear Oi (nephew) the scroll I gave to you has a few Kenjutsu stances in it that you and your brother should be able to handle." Zabuza says with a smirk hidden by his bandages "Perhaps one of these days you two will be able to give me a run for my money, doubtful but hey it's something to look forward too right?"

Hariken smiles before slowly walking up to Zabuza and bowing to him in thanks "Arigato Oji-Zabuza, I'm sure it will take time but Naruto and I will study this scroll every chance we get."

Zabuza simply ruffles the redheads hair before waving a quick farewell to his family and thier friends while thinking to himself 'Those boy's are going to be trouble for many people, I only hope I'm not one of them.'

Once Zabuza was long gone the ANBU finally arrived to the park apologizing to the Hokage for not being there when the attack happened. They had been busy dealing with the Demon Brother's of the Mist, although they were nothing more than a distraction and simply disappeared after the explosion from the park.

"It's alright captian, the situation has been taken care of." Hiruzen says as he pulls his hat down slightly "Now get these bodies to the morgue of the hospital until I arrive and allow NO ONE into the room until I arrive. Also clean up the mess here and make sure these children are returned home safely." he orders as he looks to The Guard and Hiashi "If you all would come back with me to my office I will explain everything, bring the boys as well so that they may rest."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the ANBU squads say at once as they set to work with what was expected of them.

Everyone else just nods ther heads and begin to follow the Third Hokage back to Hokage tower for a headache inducing meeting.

'I swear I would kill you and Minato both if you were still alive Kushina!' Hiruzen thinks to himself as he walks taking a glance at Naruto and Hariken 'This headache you left me with should be your's and not mine. Although the note's you left me once I found them have at least prepared me better to handle this situation.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hokage's Tower - Main Office**

Once everyone had arrived at the Hokage's office Hiruzen sent away his personal ANBU and activated the silencing seals within the room so that no one outide would be able to hear the information that was about to be revealed.

Hariken had taken Naruto to a seperate room so he could rest and had offered to wait by his brother's side while the conversation was going on.

Once the aged Hokage was seated and everyone else either sat or stood around the room Hiruzen simply takes a quick drag of his pipe and exhales slowly.

"I am certain you all have question's, but I must ask you all to hold them while I explain the situation we all face."

Taking a moment Hiruzen looks around the room and notices that everyone there is waiting patiently for him to continue.

"As you all know Naruto and Hariken are the only living legacies to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan's. As such both boys will have higher stamina and chakra reserves than even I have once they have fully matured and gained enough experience in the real world. However that is not the true issue that has me worried for their well being right now as both of those gifts come from the Namikaze side, along with a well understanding of Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts)." Hiruzen states with a heavy sigh.

"What is the true issue then Hokage-sama, and does it pertain to the Uzumaki side?" Hiashi inquires cautiously.

Nodding the Hokage continues "That is correct Hiashi-san, and before any of you decide to over react I can assure you that the situation is not as dyre as it may sound. Yes the Uzumaki's were as well known for their Fuuinjutsu speaciality as the Namikaze's were, but they were also known for having a secret kekkei genkai. The reason there is so little known about their kekkei genkai is because very few Uzumaki's were EVER born with it, and if my guess is correct then not only does one of the boy's have it, but both of them."

Ibiki raise's an eyebrow to this, but before he can inquire further upon it Itachi beats him by asking.

"What kind of kekkei genkai is this Hokage-sama, and what do you know of it?"

"What I am about to tell you is an SS level secret as far as I am concerned, for if anyone inside or outside the village learns of this then both boy's will be in even greater danger than they are now." Hiruzen says before leveling a hard look towards all of them. "Am I understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." everyone answer's as they know this is no idle warning.

Happy with this response the aged Hokage simply nods before continueing.

"This kekkei genkai is known as the **Chi no Gifuto** , or **Blood's Gift**. As I am certain everyone here has noticed the three claw mark on Hariken's left arm correct?" the Hokage asks and nods his head as everyone confirms seeing it before continueing "That mark confirms that Hariken has his family's secret kekkei genkai, and for these last few years I was certain he was the only one. After today however I can admit that I was mistaken."

"How are you so certain of this Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asks as he has been writing all this information down for future reference.

"It was because of Naruto-kun's eyes wasn't it?" Itachi asks calmly.

"Indeed it was Itachi-kun. The fact that he had a form of your family's Sharingan and yet wasn't adopted by your clan confirmed this for me." Hiruzen says to everyone before looking at Itachi. "Now if you could please show me your left arm Itachi-kun, just as added confirmation."

Itachi for his part raises a questioning eyebrow, but complys with his Hokage none the less.

As Itachi lifts up his left sleeve for all to see, needless to say the result was rather shocking. You see Itachi had the same three claw mark that Hariken had upon his left arm, only it wasn't as noticeable, almost transparent infact.

"How?" was the only question Itachi had.

"The **Chi no Gifuto** leaves a permanent three claw mark on the weilder/owner of the kekkei genkai, however the owner may, knowingly or not, leave a fainter mark on someone they consider precious to them wheather it be a friend, lover, or family member. This kekkei genkai also allows the original bearer to use any and all jutsu's that the person or people they have marked to the same effectiveness, it also allows them to use other kekkei genkai's like your Sharingan Itachi-kun. However they are only able to use the copy abilities for a short period of time, with training and practice the effects may last longer."

"If that is the case Hokage-sama, then shouldn't have Hariken been the one to activate the Sharingan instead of Naruto?"

"I understand your confusion Ibiki as I too had the same thought until Itachi-kun mention that Naruto's Sharingan wasn't the real thing but a only similar to it." the Hokage answer's before asking "However, did anyone else not notice the three claw marks on Naruto-kun's right hand?"

Everyone remained silent but simply nodded their heads as they in fact did notice it but assumed young Naruto had gotten it from a cat or something.

Nara Shemeji was the first to piece everything together by speaking first.

"If everything you have said up till now Hokage-sama, then it stands to reason that both of the Uzumaki Duo have their families long lost kekkei genkai, and yet somehow Naruto was the first to activate and use it. As Shikaku-sama would say, this is most troublesome."

Nodding his head the aged Hokage comments "It is most troublesome indeed I'm afraid. Because now if any of the village's enemies, or those who still hold a grudge against Minato-kun and Kushina-chan for what they did during the Third Great Shinobi War, ever found out about the boys and what they possess then they will stop at nothing to either kill them or kidnap them to breed their own personal army of **Chiton (Blood Style)** user's." Hiruzen finishes with a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

"So then we train the little gaki's to defend themselves and other's to the best of their abilities." Jiraiya says from the balcany making several people jump and almost start throwing kunai and shuriken at him as a result.

"Damnit Jiraiya! How many times have I asked you not to do that?" Sarutobi scolds his old student.

"Sorry about that Sarutobi-sensei, but after hearing about my grandson's being targeted by Momochi Zabuza I felt it was in my best intrest to come back to the village and check up on them."

"Grandson's?!" Ibiki, Hiashi, and everyone else aside from Lord Hokage exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Sweat dropping Jiraiya starts scratching the back of his head with a goofy ass grin "Hehehe, did I say that out loud?"

For his part all Hiruzen could do was shake his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _'That foolish baka of a sage. I swear he cause's me more problem's than his son ever did.'_ Hiruzen thinks to himself as he feels his stress level rising before addressing everyone in his office.

"The fact that Jiraiya is the boys' grandfather is to be considered an S-class secret, am I understood?" the Hokage asks sternly, and recieving nods from everyone there he continues. "I had already worked out a training schedule with Ibiki for the rest of the year after the academy let's out. All that is needed is the signiture of all the clan head's to proceed, and since your are here Jiraiya you can train the boys in Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)."

"B-but what about m-my spy network and my re-research?" Jiraiya stammer's out being caught completely off guard.

"I will give you an office here in Hokage Tower to continue your spy network under the guise of being the Leaf's International Ambassador to the rest of the Elemental Nation's." Sarutobi states in a tone that left no room for arguement causing the old sage to hang his head in defeat.

"If Master Jiraiya is going to be staying in the village again does that me The Guard and myself are releaved of our mission Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asks with a straight face, although inwardly he is worried.

"No Ibiki-kun, your mission is still in effect and the boys will continue to stay with you for protection." the Hokage replies.

"You all are free to leave and get treated for any wounds you recieved from the attack today as I have to go and see who it was exactly that attacked the boy's and myself."

"If it is alright with you Hokage-sama I wish to accompany you to the morgue. I have an idea on who it was that attacked us this day." Itachi says in a calm voice.

Nodding his head Lord Hokage bids fairwell to everyone except for Itachi and Jiraiya as the three travel to the hospital leaving Naruto and Hariken to rest under the watchful eye of the ANBU.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Konoha Hospital - Morgue**

Arriving at the hospital the Hokage asked one of the doctor's to take him down to the morgue. The doctor was about to ask if Itachi and Jiraiya had permission to go in as well, but a stern look from Lord Hokage silenced him before he even finished his question and lead the three down to their destination.

Once inside the morgue all three men counted up to 60 bodybags all together, most of which were forced to be placed on the floor as there were not enough tables or cold storage space for all the bodies.

"Tsunade would be very disappointed by this room alone Sensei." Jiraiya comments as he gazes around the room.

Itachi simply nods his head at the sage's comment. He had heard about Lady Tsunade and her medical exploits, along with her infamous temper.

"I know she would Jiraiya, but what can I do?" the aged Hokage asks "She simply refuses to answer any letter's I have sent with traveling messager's, and any replies I do get are from her assistant Shizune and all I get from those is an 'I'm sorry' and nothing more."

Jiraiya simply nods as he too has recieved similar letter's from his former teammate and fellow Sannin.

"Now let us get back to the matter at hand shall we?" Sarutobi says as he approaches one of the bodybags and begins to unzip it.

Once the bag was fully opened all Sarutobi and Jiraiya could do was stare in utter shock at who was inside said bag.

"Father." is all Itachi says in a voice filled with disappointment.

"Uchiha Fugaku, why am I not surprised." Jiraiya says in irritation. "The fool has always been after your hat sensei, but I nevr expected anything like this." he states as he looks around the room saddened by the fact that almost the entire Uchiha clan was in this room.

The Hokage could only sigh and pull his hat down slightly before speaking.

"I am afraid that this was going to happen sooner or later Jiraiya, I just didn't expect it this soon." says Sarutobi "Itachi-kun I am sorry about the fate that has become of your clan, and I am equally sorry to inform you that you are now the Uchiha Caln head."

Sighing Itachi looks to his leader "So it would seem Hokage-sama, and as the new head of the Uchiha clan I would like to make a formal request to be able to help in the training of Naruto and Hariken."

Sarutobi looks to Jiraiya to get his input, and at seeing his former student nod hs head in approval the aged Hokage looks back to Itachi.

"Very well Itachi-kun, you will be added into their training schedule. However you must also train your brother and adopted cousins with them, understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi replies before turning to leave.

"What would you like to be done with your clansmen Itachi-kun?" the Hokage asks as he pulls his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Burn their bodies and bury them Hokage-sama, they were foolish and to do not deserve the Uchiha Clan's burial ritual." Itachi replies without turning around as he continues to leave the morgue and explain the situation to his brother and cousin's.

With Itachi gone, Hiruzen turns to Jiraiya. "Would you be willing to take my place Jiraiya-kun?"

For his part Jiraiya gives his old sensei a look of shock before busting into hystarical laughter. "Ha ha ha ha, not on your life Sarutobi-sensei. The hat was WAY too many responsibilities for my taste, plus I wouldn't have any time to do my research."

"Why are you such a pervert?" Sarutobi asks under his breath.

"I'm not a pervert."

"Oh, then what are you exactly?"

Jiraiya puffs out his chest and states with the utmost seriousness and full of pride. "I'm a SUPER pervert."

Shaking his head in disappointment the aged Hokage leaves with his former pupil after ordering his ANBU to burn all the bodies in the morgue to ash. With that taken care of the two head back to Hokage Tower to tweek the training schedule for Naruto and Hariken, knowing full well that the next six years will be one hell of a handfull for everyone involved.

"You know Sarutobi-sensei, this whole situation with my grandson's can be summed up in one word."

"Oh, and what word would that be Jiraiya-kun?"

"Troublesome, hahahaha." says Jiraiya before both he and his old sensei started chuckling at the Nara clan's most famous word.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TU: Well another chapter done. I apologize if it was too short for everyone but since it was Easter weekend I had family matter's to deal with, plus I had storms in my area that knocked out the electricity.**

 **Jiraiya: So everyone know's I am the gaki's grandfather now?**

 **TU: Well yeah...that is the whole reason I put that information in this chapter.**

 **Jiraiya: Well what about their grandmother?**

 **TU: Until I say so...that information...**

 **Jiraiya: Yeah, yeah? -he asks with a hint of excitement in his voice-**

 **TU: Is a secret. -I answer with a sly grin-**

 **Jiraiya: -smacks his head groaning- You gaki of an author, you got that joke from Kyuubi123!**

 **TU: Yes I did. I felt it was needed for your question.**

 **Naruto: Hey Ero-sennin, come train us already! -shouts from outside-**

 **Hariken: I too would like some training Jiraiya-jiji. -calls out a little more softly-**

 **Jiraiya: Damn gaki's, always demanding my time. My poor reader's will never get my new book at this rate. -hangs his head in defeat as he walks out-**

 **TU: When will Jiraiya or Hiruzen ever learn that the Kage Bushino Jutsu is a life and time saver?**

 **TU: Anyway everyone I hope you had a good weekend and I also hope you liked the chapter. Please remember that the poll is still open so if you haven't put in your vote yet please do so, and also remember to post respectable reviews. On another note if you do not like the way I do my chapter's then you don't have to read them. Nobody is forcing you to read this so comments like "I think you talking to the character's at the start and end of your chapter's is really annoying" are NOT needed. LONG LIVE ANIME!**


	10. Not a chapter

**TU: Hey everybody, long time no see. I would like to issue a formal apology to my loyal readers and any new one's that I have gained for not posting any update's for a LONG while. I have been very busy with things out of my control, but I am happy to report that I will be working of future chapter's very soon. I am actually going to be working on one while you all are reading this and will certainly do my best to make it longer than previous one's in an attempt to make up for lost time.**

 **TU: Now having said that and hopefully appeasing some of you for the time being I shall address a few comments that have been left. If you wish to read further that is your choice, but there is no need for any of you to do so unless you are mentioned below. So I now thank you for your time and understanding and as always, LONG LIVE ANIME!**

 **TU: To thor94. I am sorry that Naruto himself is not living up to your expectations and that you feel I gave him the short end of the stick when dividing the clan's. However this is my story and I shall write it how I see fit. Nobody is forcing you to read this and you can stop at any time you wish, no skin off my back about it. Also this is a PURE Naruto fanfic so NO other anime creature's or people will be showing up (i.e. Your Pokémon summoning suggestion). I gave Naruto the clan's that I did to make him a smarter character, yes I could have done this easily with just giving him the Nara clan bloodline but the easiest path is not always the correct one. I thank you for reading this story and your input, but constantly bashing me for doing things MY way is getting a little tiring.**

 **TU: To Ryuujin96. I appreciate you apologizing but it was not called for. This is my first time writing so I expected a harsh review here and there and I also expected a few people to not enjoy this story as much as a few other's that are floating around the site. I assure you however that one or two of your harem suggestions will make it into the fold in later chapter's, I just have to build up to those points so all I ask for is a little more patience as I type up the newest chapter's and get them posted. If you have any questions or feel the need to say something personal to me please PM next time, not everyone enjoys seeing personal apologies in the comments lol.**

 **TU: To Guest. No idea who you are since you don't have a account so this is the best way to address you. You don't like the story then feel free to stop reading. Yes this is a Naruto story but I am not going to make an already OP main character even more OP by giving him everything and my OC nothing. I am doing things my way so suck it up buttercup.**

 **TU: To StallionWolf. I promise no Naruto/Gai pairing's, it's all a joke I assure you and everyone else.**

 **TU: To Rebmul. I respect the idea in order to make Tsunade a more possible choice for the harem, I really do, but she has always been that grandmother/mother figure for Naruto in my eyes and I would like to keep it that way if possible. She gets more votes though then it is out of my hands since the readers have spoken.**

 **TU: and finally to Wondering Knight. I know the beginning chapter's were way to short and I am trying to correct that. Keep in mind this is my first attempt here, a few bumps were to be expected lol.**


	11. Chapter 10

**TU: Hello and welcome to the newest chapter everyone. In case you don't know me I am TatsuUzumaki, easily the most amateurish author here on lol.**

 **Tsunade: Oh cut yourself some slack gaki, not everyone is perfect with their first creation.**

 **TU: Very true Tsunade-sama, thank you.**

 **Tsunade: -smiles- My pleasure gaki.**

 **TU: Anyway I appreciate all of you who have kept waiting for the newest chapter and I will once again apologize for how long it took to get it too you all, but you know how life is your away from the screen. Curve balls left and right over here.**

 **TU: Alright enough rambling, somebody do the disclaimers while I write this beast.**

 **Naruto: Author-teme doesn't own me or any of my manga's characters. Lucky for me otherwise I think he would have gone a different direction after that embarrassing kiss with the emo teme.**

 **TU: Dammit Naruto, what have I told you about calling me "teme"! –hits him in the head with a book- The one weakness of blonds, learning lol. No offense towards any of my readers who are blond.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 10: Surprises and Changes.**

 **Hokage Mansion.**

Waking up with a splitting headache we find our favorite knuckleheaded ninja laying in a spare bed inside Hokage Mansion with his brother sitting in a chair looking over a weapons magazine titled "BudK Catalog". Rubbing his eye Naruto notices that it's almost night and that the festival is in full swing if the sounds of music and laughter were anything to go by.

Sighing to get his brother's attention while sitting up from the bed Naruto asks "How long was I out?"

Hearing his brother's question Hariken closes his magazine and walks over to him "Only a couple of hours, Jiji had to talk to the clan head's and The Guard about something important. I'm not sure what though." Hariken states calmly as he sits at the foot of the bed handing Naruto a glass of water to which he greatly accepts.

"Some party though huh nii-san?" asks Naruto "Huge party crashed by a rival village ninja hired to kill us only to be trumpt by at least sixty other ninja's trying to kill us and Jiji."

Hariken simply nods his head before answering "Hai, but it all turned out in the end I suppose, despite losing Tomari, his dog Rikumaru, Iyachi and Chika." he finishes saying letting his head hang a little.

"Yeah I will miss them too." Naruto says as he hangs his head as well letting a few tears fall onto the sheets.

"You know crying for them is ok, but you both know that they knew what they were doing and the possibility of a shinobi dying is ever present in our world." the aged Hokage states from the rooms doorway.

"Jiji!" both Naruto and Hariken shout out before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly.

Chuckling softly Hiruzen bends down and hugs the boys back before leading them back to the bed and sitting down with them "I'm sorry your birthday was ruined once again boy's. I never should have had the ANBU spread so thin."

"It's alright Jiji, everyone made it out safely so that's all that matters." says Hariken smiling softly.

Naruto just nods his head in agreement "Yeah we know you're the strongest person in the village, but even you couldn't have foreseen what happened today. We normally have to worry about the villager's, not some hired foreign shinobi."

Hiruzen just simply smiles and ruffles the boys' hair gently while thinking to himself " _The two of you were the main targets in this attack and yet you're both more concerned about me and your friend's. You both will go very far indeed."_

Hearing a slight knocking on the door the trio turns to see Ibiki and Itachi standing in the doorway with their arms filled with gifts.

"Hey Oji-Ibiki, Itachi-ani, what's with those gifts?" asks Naruto.

"Well seeing as how your original party was a 'blowout' so to speak. The Guard, Hokage-sama, all your little friend's and myself decided to start it over down in the Council Chamber's since it's the largest area indoors that can hold everyone." Ibiki says giving a small chuckle and smiling the whole time.

Needless to say the boys' mood brightened at the thought of actually still having a good birthday despite everything that happened earlier that day. So without wasting a moment more all five of them went down to the Council Chamber to get the party started since everyone else was just waiting for the guests of honor to arrive.

Once arriving there the boys were lead to the end of a long table where everyone else was sitting. Once seated themselves everyone once again sang happy birthday to the boys and enjoyed a freshly made birthday cake and many different flavors of ice cream.

After everyone had their fill of the tasty treats it was finally time for presents. Naruto and Hariken were excited to say the least, but openly apologized to everyone for their earlier gift's being destroyed. Needless to say everyone was shocked once again at the show of selflessness the boys' just continue to show.

Once Naruto and Hariken opened their gift's the table they were sitting at was filled with all kinds of toy's and board games, but what really got the boys excited was the fact that both of the ANBU like mask's they had looked at earlier were among their gift's and after opening them a rather large game of tag started with Naruto and Hariken working as a team wearing their mask's.

"So when do you plan on telling them about the training schedule we made up for them Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asks with a rather large smile on his face watching his surrogate nephew's chasing their friends.

"I will tell them their last day of the Academy." Hiruzen replies before chuckling. "Hehehe, no sense in getting them even more excited than what they already are as I'm sure you will still have a hard time getting them to bed even with all the energy they have run off so far."

Ibiki sighs heavily before responding with a smile "I'm afraid you are correct Hokage-sama, but that's also part of the fun I suppose."

After a rather long game of tag everyone started to leave since most had mission's the next day and the kids all had classes as well.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke with Itachi all gave Naruto and Hariken a friendly handshake bye before leaving, Neji and Hinata simply bowed with the latter blushing slightly as usual, Rock Lee simply and calmly wished them fair well until they saw each other again.

Ino, Sakura, and TenTen all hugged Naruto and Hariken saying they'd see them in class tomorrow, Kurenai hugged them both at the same time and thanked them for what they did at the park, and Anko also hugged them both but also gave each one a kiss on the cheek as her way of saying thanks and making them both turn crimson causing a few people to openly laugh at the looks on their faces.

Before she could get too far away though, Ibiki pulled Anko to the side out of unwanted earshot.

"What's with the kiss Anko, thought you hated kid's even though you're not that much older than them?" Ibiki asks with a slight grin.

"None of your business Ibiki, and sure I may be seven years older than them but they have it a hell of a lot rougher than I did after I came back from what that slithering bastard did to me." Anko almost shouts before gaining her own grin and licking her lips "Besides, in a few year's one of them just might be the type of guy I'm looking for." and with that being said she simply walks away leaving a gapping Ibiki in the hallway.

Shaking off his surprise Ibiki simply walks back to the Council Chamber to find Naruto and Hariken passed out in a couple of chairs and The Guard along with the Hokage standing near them. All the gifts were missing until he saw Jiraiya smiling while tossing a scroll with the kanji for "gift" written on it at Ibiki before disappearing in a puff a smoke.

Sighing internally Ibiki carefully picks up the boys and lays them on his shoulder's before disappearing with them and The Guard back home as Hiruzen also poofs away back home to rest before a long and possibly bothersome council meeting tomorrow.

 **Next Day in the Council Chamber's**

True to his thought's last night before going home Hiruzen found this whole council meeting bothersome, especially since the only reason it was causing his current headache was the Civilian Council. They weren't even supposed to be here but yet here they were.

He could have kicked them out but that would have been an even bigger headache for him.

Since the absence of the entire Uchiha Clan at the festival last night was noticed by everyone in the village, to say a wave of panic washed over the village that night would be a vast understatement. Some thought the clan itself had left the village for good never to return, some thought most were out on mission's perhaps, but there were a few who almost hit the nail on the head thinking they had been wiped out in the night during the festival itself. Oh sure the sight of Itachi, Sasuke, Cho, and Toketsu nipped a few of these thought's in the bud but there were still a few people wondering a little too loudly for safety.

"Where is Fugaku for Kami's sake?" asks a rather fat civilian who just happened to be the head of the Merchant Cast in the village. "That bastard may be more prideful than a Hyuuga, but at least he was always on time."

Hiashi quietly fumes but let's the insult slide this time, refusing to let his pride drop him down to the civilian's level of thinking.

"I regret to inform the council of this, but Uchiha Fugaku will not be joining us today or ever again for the foreseeable future." Hiruzen states calmly and matter of factly shocking everyone except the shinobi side of the council.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what do you mean Fugaku will not being joining us today or ever again?" asks his female adviser Koharu.

Sighing quietly Hiruzen stands from his seat and looks out to all the council member's before speaking "As of yesterday afternoon around 2-3pm Uchiha Fugaku and the entire Uchiha Clan was killed in an attempt to murder myself, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken along with Kiri ninja Momochi Zabuza who is also a member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)** , whom was kind enough to cancel the contract he made and handed over the names of those who were responsible for hiring him from this very village." The aged Hokage takes a moment to let that sink in before adding "A complete investigation will be made of the accused of course, but that will have to wait till after this meeting."

" _Damn so the rumors of him not killing family are true after all. Well it's a good thing I made it look like a couple of these useless civilian council members were the ones who had hired him."_ An old war hawk by the name of Danzo thought to himself keeping his face a blank slate while a few of said council member's notably sweated in their seats.

"So those brat's are the main cause of all of this?" asks, or rather shrieks, a plump middle aged woman who is wearing enough jewelry to fund a small nation for a good 2-3 years.

"Yes Naruto and Hariken were the main target Agari, your concern for my health is also dually noted." Says Hiruzen with a thick layer of sarcasm.

Agari has the sense to at least bow in respect for the aging village leader before making an apology "My apologies Hokage-sama, but with all due respect you are skilled enough to take care of yourself during a fight so I was not concerned."

The Hokage's other adviser, a man named Mitokado Homura, who was also on the same shinobi squad as Hiruzen simply looks at him and asks "So with the Uchiha clan all but extinct, who will take over as Clan Head and represent them?"

Before Hiruzen can answer the chamber door's open to reveal the answer himself.

"That person would be myself of course Mitokado-san." Uchiha Itachi announces as he enters the chamber and takes his clan's council seat "Unless of course anyone here feel's I am unfit to do so?" he simply asks opening his eyes to reveal his Sharingan as if daring anyone on the civilian side to challenge him.

"Now Itachi-kun, there is no need to worry about that." Hiruzen says calmly before continuing "As the eldest son of the former Clan Head it is your right to take over his former responsibilities, which we will discuss in further detail at a later time. For now I would like to discuss the new regiment for the Academy."

"A new regiment Hokage-sama, is such a thing even called for?" asks Agari as she fans herself from the 'heat' in the council chamber.

The Hokage simply nods his head before answering "Yes it is I'm afraid. For you see after looking at the current class setup I have found more than one class that has absolutely no reason in being part of our future shinobi's training."

"What class might those be Hokage-sama?" asks Nara Shikaku "I have my own idea but it would be far too bothersome to mention them myself."

'He may be a genius but Kami is he lazy, I can only pray that Hariken doesn't suffer the same fate.' Hiruzen thinks to himself before speaking aloud "The only major class I have an issue with is the Flower Arrangements course that our upcoming kunoichi are 'required' to take. I also have noticed that every Wednesday and Friday the classes are cut in half for some reason, anyone care to explain why that is?"

Hiruzen asked his question as calmly as he could yet still glared daggers at the civilian council. Sure there were many thing's he couldn't always deal with right away, but as of this moment he would deal with the unwanted involvement the academy had to deal with thanks to the civilian council member's just to make it easier for student's from civilian families to pass.

"That particular class was my idea Hokage-sama, and I see no reason to do away with it." Agari confidently admits, clearly ignoring the glares sent her way.

"I say there is a reason Agari-san." says Yamanaka Inoichi rather annoyed "Considering the fact that it takes place in my shop and I gain nothing from it. All those girl's do is stand around and gossip, except for a few who actually enjoy it but my daughter and her friends don't even make up half the class itself."

"Inoichi-kun I will see to it that you are reimbursed for the time and resources that you had to use from your store's reserves." Hiruzen states with a nod from the Yamanaka patriarch before continuing "Now then, classes at the academy will begin at 7am sharp and end at 4pm with an hour lunch break. The Flower Arrangement class will be removed and in its place will be a class dedicated to teaching our young kunoichi the hazards of being a shinobi, this class will also help weed out those who would make poor shinobi in the long run. Now with the earlier starting time and later ending of classes we have some room for a few new classes, do I have any suggestions?" he asks therefore opening the floor to everyone present.

Aburame Shibi stands up at this time "I have one suggestion Hokage-sama."

"Yes Shibi-kun, what do you have in mind?" the sagely Hokage asks

"After some thought and discussing it with my own clan first I believe adding a kenjutsu (sword technique's) class to the academy's curriculum would be most beneficial." Shibi state's earning a few raised eyebrows "It is no secret that my clan relies heavily on our Kikaichuu brethren thus leaving us open for exploitation, so I feel having a hidden skill would be beneficial."

"As bothersome as it is to admit I agree with Shibi-san" Shikaku says "However it is not just his clan that has this weakness but all of our clan's excluding the Haruno, Sarutobi, and Mitarashi clans. Having said that I suggest we have a class that teaches the student's their element affinity and to help them train in said field."

Inuzuka Tsume chooses this time to voice her opinion "I agree Shikaku-san, but wouldn't be better to save a class such as that for those in their final year of the academy?"

Nodding to her comment Shikaku retorts "Indeed that would be more ideal, but if we add an elemental jutsu of some kind to the graduation test at least we would be able to see what our future genin would be capable after a few years of training rather than a couple of months."

After hearing that explanation the other clan heads nod in agreement as a few years of elemental training would be far more useful compared to just a few months. After all none of the clan heads would be as skilled as they are if they only honed their skills for a couple of months instead of years of practice.

"I see we are in agreement with those class choices, however I have one more class I would like to add as a volunteer only class." Hiruzen says gaining the attention of everyone present as he takes a drag from his pipe.

"What class might that be Hokage-sama?" asks Akimichi Chouza.

The Hokage simply smiles at this before answering "The class I will be offering is a **Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** class."

"Fuuinjutsu, you can't be serious Hiruzen?" asks Koharu in complete shock.

"I am deadly serious Koharu. I understand that it is a difficult skill to learn let alone master, but as I said this class will only be available for those who would be interested in such a class." Hiruzen answers before sending an irritated glare at his former teammate "Also you will address me as 'Hokage-sama' as I have more than obviously earned my station and respect."

"Where these academy adjustments are all well in good _Hokage-sama_ , there is still one matter left in which I feel is of great importance." Danzou says finally finding an opening in the conversation to bring his inquires to light.

"And what might that topic be Danzou-san?" asks Shikaku with an analyzing look towards the old war hawk.

"I speak of course young Uchiha Sasuke. With his family all but gone there is really nobody fit to train him." Danzou states "Therefore I offer my services to train-"

"That will not be needed Danzou-san." Itachi interrupts before elaborating "Yes I may be the Clan Head now and have more responsibilities than I am used too, but they will not interfere in my training my little brother in the slightest. If anyone is willing to assist me in his or my cousins training I will gladly accept the help, but only IF I am present during such training."

Danzou, cursing internally mind you, keeps his calm and face blank at this time "Surely it would be more beneficial for someone willing to train the young boy during such times when you are unavailable Itachi-kun?" he asks before remarking "After all you cannot be around him at all times now can you?"

Flashing his **Sharingan,** Itachi calmly stares at the practically mummified council member "I would be careful on how you word things Danzou-san, a lesser person would mistake that comment of yours as a threat. This of course would be considered treason on your part."

Keeping his calm the old war hawk gives a wave of his hand "Just a simple statement, nothing more I assure you."

Having enough of this Hiruzen steps in to end the rising argument adding a little KI to his statement "Simple statement or not Danzou, it was uncalled for. As for Sasuke, it is up to Itachi-kun on what to do and not this council unless it is a matter of village security. Which it is not, so therefore the matter WILL be dropped. The changes to the academy will be made this summer and implemented once summer break is over, in the mean time I would appreciate everyone keeping these changes to themselves as to not ruin the surprise, council dismissed." And with a couple of taps from his gavel effectively ending the meeting.

" _Damn you Hiruzen, and damn you as well Itachi. I need warrior's for this village not little brats spouting the bullshit 'Will of Fire' crap you idiot's teach our future. One day I will have my time as Hokage and this village shall be ran the way I see fit."_ Danzou thinks to himself as he calmly walks out of the council chambers towards his ROOT base before an idea comes to mind causing him to smirk in the faintest of ways _"Yes, he would do nicely. It has been a while since I have spoken to that snake in the grass and his results are never disappointing."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TU: Well there you go everyone, and I do apologize for making you wait longer than I certainly intended.**

 **Tsunade: I'm sure they will forgive you, after all it is Christmas time.**

 **TU: That should have nothing to do with it, but if that is the case then thanks in advance.**

 **Jiraiya: Oh lighten up gaki. Tsu-hime is right after all and I'm sure things will pick up for you after a bit.**

 **TU: Well at any rate I will call this done as of right now and start working on the next chapter after the holidays. I would like to wish all my reader's and follower's a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Also keep in mind that the poll for the harem is still open and I will get an actual one setup on the site at my earliest convenience, share this story with any of your friends if you think they will enjoy it and remember LONG LIVE ANIME!**

 **TU: A little personal note I would like to share with you all. A good friend of mine has started writing a fanfic of his own based of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and has asked me to post it on my page for him since he doesn't have internet. I will get it posted as soon as he gets the first couple of chapters wrote out. Also if you do enjoy this story so far, as slow going as it is, what do you all think of me trying my hand out at a One Piece type of story? Leave your thoughts in the comments below and please keep them tasteful, not everyone likes reading "bullying" or "hateful" comments.**


End file.
